Naruto,sandaime mao (re-translated)
by chivotenkai
Summary: On October 10, the Kyubi is sealed in Mito, Naruto's sister. Naruto grows being neglected by his parents. At age sof even leaves Konoha to meet a demon. Who is this guy? Oc Original, powerful Naruto. Minato and Kushina alive
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone.  
Because the complaint of bad translation. I have decided to reupload chapters correctly, so that are not new chapters until I re upload the old chapters.

.  
I greatly thanks to SharottoSuperSaiyan4 for her great translation work, without her, the good translation would not be possible.

.

.

_**Prologue Part 1: Enter Naruto**_

.

.

Konoha: Year 812.

.

.

-¡Kaasan, tou-san!... look I did it! -was the voice of a redheaded girl

This is Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, my twin sister. It closely resembles Kushina but has some traits of Minato. Also she had three whisker marks on each cheek.

The two people who were in front of Mito, who are our parents: Minato and Kushina.

Minato the fourth Hokage of Konoha, known as the "Yellow Flash". He has blue eyes and blonde hair.

Kushina is Minato's wife, former Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko and nicknamed bloody habanero. It has gray purple eyes and long red hair.

While they are out training in family, I'm here.

By the way, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, in appearance I'm pretty much like my father. I am Mito's older brother by a 5 minutes difference.

I have seven years and unlike my sister, I haven't started in the ninja arts with my family

Why she and not me?

It is always the same: "when you're prepared", "not yet", "go to your room", "Mito requires more care" are their favorite phrases.

Most clans begin to train their children at 5 years to start the academy at age 8 ... But the Mito began with only three years!

Why then? Of course she is the "oh, the great heroine of Konoha and carrier Kyubi"

As you know, the day we were born and Mito, on 10 October seven years ago. Kyuubi attacked the village ... I don't know how could originate the attack because, Kushina was the former Jinchuriki.

Anyway, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage and nicknamed "Shinobi God" sacrificed himself using the shiki fujin to seal the power of the Kyubi in a newborn... my sister.

The most curious is the fact the people's reaction to the fact that Mito has the bijuu inside. As I said, the people adores and worships the ground where she walks.

Mito, my sister has the full attention of my "parents" and even they forget to get me some dinner and family outings. Just give me an apology as something unimportant.

Mito always has everything, in choosing alway she win, Minato and Kushina do what she decides, has a lot of chakra and I have very low reserves, children only want to HER as a friend ... the few who are close to me is to introduce them to my sister and then go with it. Hell! There are even villagers who think Mito is an only child.

Whole village only three people really know my stock: Itachi, Mikoto and Uchiha Satsuki (Uchiha Sasuke twin sister).

Itachi met two years ago in the woods, back then I was willing to train on my own. He fixed my effort and after a conversation I decided to help occasionally.

Gradually, I got to know the rest of his family. Mikoto was a friend of my mother, but when he heard how I tried ... it's better to not describe it.

I almost considered an Uchiha, Fugaku even after several months began to be something nice with Sasuke... well, I quote: "At least you're good entertainment for my sister while I train as the elite I am " I don't know what is in his head, but thankfully not know that Itachi trains me, don't know how he would react ... heh, heh.

Because of my low reserves of chakra, ninjutsu I could not make in large quantities . But strategy could tip the balance in my favor.

It realized that one day an IQ test and the conclusion was simple. My intellectual capacity was comparable to that of Nara.

Among my few belongings (unlike Mito obviously) had advanced books ...seem to them that are written in another language. I loved reading them.

It's been a few days since I was 7 years old, as always, they forgot about me.

Just only the name of Mito in the cake , lots of gifts, toys, clothing, shinobi tools... all were for Mito except for three: A vest by Mikoto, a scroll with katon jutsu by Itachi and Finally, a collar with the Uchiha symbol and the "will" kanji in the middle ... it was handmade by Satsuki.

* * *

{now}

* * *

"It's night and it was down for a glass of water, when i came back to my room I saw the room light on of Minato and Kushina. They seemed to have a conversation"

-Minato: Our daughter is progressing much, I think tomorrow I will begin teaching the Rasengan.

-Kushina: Do not you think it's too early for that?

-Minato: No, I want my daughter be able to defend itself and doesn't die in their missions ... also must be strong to be clan leader.

-Kushina: But the title of leader isn't Naruto's right?

-Minato: Mito is the best person, who is stronger of the two?

-Kushina: Mito

-Minato: Who has more leadership skills?

-Kushina: Mito

-Minato: The answer is simple, it is also perfect to be clan leader and give him the post of Hokage in the future.

-Kushina: You're absolutely right sweetheart, she is the best daughter.

Eventually I had been separated from my family, creating a barrier of feelings, but these words shattered me.

The only thing I had left, which was rightfully mine ... Why is it stronger?

How can you say that! I don't even know my abilities because they have never trained me and... also the post of Hokage!

My dream, my dream of becoming Hokage and strive to prove my existence But no! ... they give it to her on a silver platter. "

[But most frustrating for Naruto, it was the inevitable loss his position as heir to the clan. Unlike many and all his age, knew the law, indeed: happen that day had the book open legislation in a specific section and could be defined like this... "The position of the head loses only in two ways, death or expulsion from the clan"]

"I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed a few things from my room... except shinobi stuffs

I take the Itachi parchment, not the element content but because it was a gift from him.

Why didn't take any other matter on the shinobi? is very simple, I don't wanna become a ninja. The popular will of fire is a nice ideal, but doesn't apply in Konoha ... is a farce. After all the shinobi are based on deception.

Before leaving, I left a note on the open book. I got a small set of camouflage, all she was wearing was striking necklace Satsuki. Thanks to my training, go out to the window ,was easy.  
I still could not leave Konoha, i had to hide in the forest of death and take advantage of a day on which the security was low.

Since, I was about to reach my goal when I came to the only person in the world that did not want to run into. Itachi with his ANBU uniform "

-Itachi: What are you doing here?

Naruto: I'm gonna leave Konoha.

[Itachi had his typical neutral face]

- Itachi: Why?

- Naruto: Hokage -sama and his wife have decided that Mito is the head of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan and next Hokage , I have seen the will of fire is a sham and no longer want to be a shinobi.

[Itachi seemed immutable]

Naruto : Please let me go . Don't tell to anyone.

-Itachi: Satsuki will be very sad with your escape.

[Naruto realized , Satsuki case ... The girl most important to him in this village. he hadn't thought about the consequences of his escape.]

-Naruto : I know Satsuki will be sad, but I promise that someday we will meet again and until then keep my departure a secret.

[Itachi was thoughtful , watching as Naruto was wearing Satsuki's gift. Causing him a slight smile]

-Itachi : Okay , I guess it's a goodbye

[Naruto into the forest and Itachi went to Uchiha complex. Unknown to Naruto the night of his escape was the night of the Uchiha slaughter]

* * *

"It's been a few hours since entering the forest and honestly now I understand his name... All I animals to see me as food!

My constant pursuit has led me to the entrance of what looks like a tunnel , so I had heard of many ninja... there shouldn't be a tunnel.

At that moment, I realized one thing ... the animals had stopped , as if it were terrified , as if something in that area.

I decided to enter on the tunnel, it's better than be chased again. A few feets later to get sudden the most absurd possible.

I stumbled, tripped over a stone. I started to roll downhill , ending a bit bruised in what looked like a cave that couldn't barely see while on day... so imagine the night: complete darkness.

Luckily, had a flashlight in my backpack and Luckily there wasn't damaged.

At the time I turn on and could see something really macabre:

Chains, for all over the place and in the middle a person.

Someone who seems to have no more than 17 years, his hair was silver and slightly pointed ears. He was surrounded by hundreds of chains, many of them crossing the body leaving a light crimson dye brands.

The strange thing was the front, a paper inscribed with the"seal" kanji.

I was fascinated , Who was this person? Are you alive?

How finished in this situation?... It had to be someone really dangerous to take some so extreme measures.

Then make a decision, remove the front seal... many think it's crazy but for some reason felt the need to do so.

Shortly after removing the seal, the room took a slight glow giving less dark... the prisoner began to slowly lift his eyes. They were a golden color, with torn pupil (Kyubi style).

In the end , he was alive.

-Naruto: [stuttering] Hello?


	2. Chapter 2

I greatly thanks to SharottoSuperSaiyan4 for her great translation work, without her, the good translation would not be possible.

.

.

* * *

**Prologue 2: Enter Alastor**

"I see only darkness, isolated from all outside contact and the worst is that I cannot move because the chains and this stupid label... How much time has passed? I lost the account at age 30, as I desire that came the end of my way!.

I hate to be immortal."

Do you ask yourselves because I like this? According to Kami-teme, my sin is the very existence... maybe have a point, because this is my second life.

.

.

* * *

Long ago, it was a human known as Albert Fox. had finished high school and college was just around the corner. Every morning doing my jogging route in the city, at least some health cared.

I was a full-fledged Otaku, I loved the manga and anime ... I was going to all the conventions I could and always different cosplay. It was a good life and fairly quiet.

It was one morning on my route when it was over, or rather began...

I was taking a brisk pace while listening to loud music with my mp3, I didn't realize that I spent with the red light. Note a blow and then everything went black

[Night fell on the elemental nations, it was the year 30. Calendars resumed with Jubi's defeat at the hands of Rikudou Sennin.

This was the night that Rikudou formed at 9 biju from the essence of retirement to Rikudou everything was perfect, the 9 biju were aware ... the ritual has successfully completed and everything seemed in order.]

-¡wuahhhh!

An unknown cry sounded through the forest, Rikudou began researching and after a few minutes he found something unexpected. A baby

-Rikudou: What have we here?

[I take the baby in his arms, there was no sign of the parents. had silver hair and was wrapped with a cloth which had an embroidered name.

Wear the baby where the rest of the biju, everyone had a curious look with this baby.

The baby slowly began to open his eyes... were a golden color]

-Albert: (I feel weird, I think I was hit by a car.) [Albert realized that there is a person who is in front of him] (Who is ...)

[Albert remained in a state of shock, had a Wtf?! face which couldn't put any baby, had recognized the pattern of the rinnegan eyes.]

-Albert: (Oh my God, is the sage of the six paths ... wait, why do I have the body of a baby?.)

[Rikudou had raised an eyebrow, the baby seemed to behave unusual for a baby. Does it scare with his eyes?

Albert relaxed and even as a baby began to observe the environment, a forest ... was in a fucking forest, was when I turn my head and saw something that was amazing for him ... all nine bijuu:

Everything in chibi form ... Shukaku, Matatabi, isobu, Son Goku, Kokou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuki and Kurama. At that time Albert did what any fan would do, their little arms outstretched to the opening 9 and closing their hands and doing the classic sound of a happy baby.]

-Albert: (¡KAWAIII!)

[The Rikudou biju and were surprised at the reaction of the baby.]

-Rikudou [had a slight smile] (I think that's what I do with this child) Well, apparently going to have a new member, don't you think ...? Alastor?

[ During the first 5 years of my new life as Alastor were amazing , after all being a child and playing with sand with Shukaku have not price...

Of the 9 biju , those closest to me were 3:

-Shukaku (Ichibi) she loved to play to be kaa-san , which at first I was terrified remembering how in the original canon, but it turned out he had no bloodlust.

-Matatabi (nibi) used to compete in a game of cat and mouse.

-Kurama Natsumi ( kyubi ) surprised me that it was a further femKyubi and she had two names.

It was in my sixth birthday when fate decided to give me another kick in the ass.

I was away from the rest , I looked in the woods to get a good gift for my family. One would say that it is dangerous for a child to be alone in the woods but taking into account those with who had grown up with.. what could happen?

At that moment appeared , a fucking black hole ... how it can appear out of nowhere ?

I tried to hold on to what I could , to no avail. After a few deep cuts and bruises I was swallowed by the condemned hole.

Natsumi and the rest didn't know what happened, all you would find a devastated area and a good pool of my blood. As they reacted or what happened after know... its a mistery ]

.

.

* * *

**[ His next years of life will be another story ].**

.

.

[736 elementary Nations .

Explosions, earthquakes and fire ... was the battle between Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha in an area that in future be known as the valley of the end.

Although this fact was unknown to a certain individual.

Hidden in a cave beneath the Forest of Death , a portal appeared out of nowhere ... revealing a person surrounded by chains and a stamp on his forehead. The chains began to move, connecting to different parts of the cave to serve as support.

The immobilized person was a 17 year old with silver hair ... Alastor

For had only been just over 10 years since he was separated from the biju, that was back in the elementaries nations was for the unknown .

During the early days, Alastor had an explosion of emotions. Anger, pain , sadness and despair ... gradually his thoughts were leaving a feeling of solidad and marked sentence in thought "Your sin is your very existence".

The days turned into months, months into years and decades these in complete darkness .

Until a child 's voice rang in the cave ]

.

.

-Naruto: [stuttering] Hello?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again!

And again xd:

I greatly thanks to SharottoSuperSaiyan4 for her great translation work, without her, the good translation would not be possible.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Akuma-shin_**

.

.

[The words of a child, the first sound after a while... a child who has taken the master seal.

The area had a slight lighting, like room surrounded by candles.

Alastor began to look at the child with a serene look.]

-Alastor: (It can't be, this child ... Is Naruto?, that means I come home... don't have mustaches, it could be Minato?.) Hey kid, what's your name?.

[Naruto tensed. At first the prisoner eyes seemed empty, but now imposing a strong presence]

-Naruto: I'm Naruto Namik ...only Naruto. [ducking his head slightly]

-Alastor: (How strange, it seems was going to say "Namikaze ", but that's not possible ... at least not in the original canon)

-Naruto: Excuse me sir, who are you?

[Alastor out of his thoughts, blinking a few times and revealing a nice expression]

-Alastor: That rude of me! I had asked your name without saying mine first.

I'm the Nidaime Mao and known as Akuma-shin, you can call me Alastor. (it's time to get some answers) Young Naruto, you look sad... Why are you here?.

[Naruto was quite surprised, hesitated to tell this person the truth.

But if this guy was the king of the demons and nicknamed "Demon God" say that it was better to be honest, He knew It could get to do even when chained.]

.

* * *

**{time skip}**

* * *

- Naruto: ... that's how I got to this place.

- Alastor: (It seems that this is not really the original canon ... read Naruto fics where was neglected by his parents, but I have seen and now wanted to give them a good , but now that I think about it . ... I think I have only been here just over 60 years. Something doesn't fit.) what year is this? , you know because Natsumi attacked the village?

Naruto: We're in 812 ... sorry mao-sama. Who is Natsumi?

- Alastor: (more than 700 years ...) I'm sorry, you know... my sister as the Kyubi no Yoko .

[Naruto was with jaw dropping]

- Naruto: Kyubi is your sister... Is a girl?!

[Alastor couldn't help laughing]

- Alastor : Yes, it's a girl and we aren't really brothers, but I grew up with the 9 biju like one until I was 6 years old. That said, can you answer my previous question?

Naruto : I'm sorry, I know nothing .

[They spent a couple of minutes. The silence was becoming uncomfortable. Alastor meditated]

-Alastor: (I think I found a solution, it can be risky But Naruto being sure that luck is on your side.) Tell me Naruto, if you had a great power How do you use it?

Naruto: If I had power, I would use it to protect Mikoto-sama, Itachi-nii and Satsuki-chan. Are the most important people to me ... But I don't wanna be a shinobi.

-Alastor: (He has a good heart, is on the right track ...) [Enter psychotic laughter]

Who said being a ninja? No, I offer you something much better and cool.

-Naruto [Puzzled]: What is it?

-Alastor: Your sister is the Jinchuriki of my sister... Right?, you will become something similar... sealing inside you... but only temporarily.

Although there are some things to consider.

[Naruto began to think, does the demon king offered to be sealed inside and give power? It was too good to be true, surely there is something wrong.]

Naruto: What's the catch? Not that interested me, but it's rare that a show such kindness demon.

-Alastor: Unlike what you may have heard, not all demons are bad, but in part you are right. Before explaining the advantages and disadvantages of the process I get a number of conditions:

First, discover the truth Kyubi attack ... if anyone involved, deserves punishment.

Second, within ten years leave this seal, creating a mortal body for me.

Naruto: Why do you want to stop being immortal?

-Alastor: Immortality is not as fun as you think. Not age, eventually look like your loved ones are dying and in my case, being eternally fixed is not the best end.

I cannot recreate me in a mortal body, ... but at least get something like the biju.

Besides, there is another reason why I want to go in the future.

Naruto: What?

-Alastor: I don't want to be a spectator the rest of your days, you're like to see you when you are with Satsuki? .. Not, right? Well, then I'll start to explain the pros and cons of sealing. (I must tell you that the chance of success is 20% ?...is not recommended).

[Naruto nods his head. He was completely red due to last comment]

-Alastor: First, you'll stop being human and your chakra system you disappear from some physical changes.

-Naruto: Ho... how I'm going to stop being human? And what about the chakra? Kyuubi chakra gives to Mito

-Alastor [sigh]: I was human and also lost the ability to chakra ... Kyubi is a chakra entity and I'm a demon. If you wanted the shinobi arts could show you what Rikudo taught me in my childhood. But as you want not to be a ninja, you'll become a demon and thus access to different kinds of energy.

Naruto: You met Rikudou Sennin?

-Alastor: Of course, he found me as a baby. Speaking of babies, I will make your transformation so that your descendants be human or if someone tries to recreate your abilities, it going to be impossible to copy.

More than anything, I say for security ... don't want a lot of kids with the power of destroying or a snake pedophile using you as a guinea pig?

* * *

[Far, could be heard sneezing Orochimaru]

* * *

The advantage to all of this, having no chakra in your body. The genjutsus (minus one that I know) are useless against you and the sharingan... only may copy your physical techniques.

[Naruto was with stars in their eyes]

-Alastor: While you obtain the power and regenerative capacity pretty good, you will require training. Don't worry...

[Insert sinister face with shining eyes and mental Kira's laught] I'll train you.

[Naruto was scared expression Alastor, but after a long meditation ...]

-Naruto: I agree.

-Alastor: One last thing.

Naruto: Yeah?

-Alastor: As you are no longer an Uzumaki or Namikaze and someday I'll be free ... I wish to you are a part of my family, I have no skills father so I want you to be my brother. ..

-Naruto: (This person barely knows me and what I offer to be part of my family?

I can't believe that demons are kinder than I could imagine) Yes, thank you very much Alastor...-niisan

-Alastor: approach and place your hand on my forehead ... I'll start. Starting today you will be Fox, Naruto Fox

[Naruto approached his new brother and placed his hand on his forehead. Alastor's body began to glow and the chains began to disintegrate]

-Alastor: Ah, I forgot.

Naruto: What?

-Alastor: This is going to hurt.

[Alastor's body disintegrated leaving a shiny mass. He began to seep into the body of Naruto]

Naruto: I dont feel anyt ...

[He could barely say the phrase when he began to writhe in pain. It felt as if it would explode. His body size increase slightly, the black hair around. His fangs became more pronounced (almost like fighting Haku), now had the same marks like Mito and his eyes had obtained the same way but with the color of the eyes (eyes kyubi style... blue). After completing the transformation, Naruto collapsed]

.

* * *

[[3 days later, 2:00 a.m.]]

* * *

**-Alastor: Naruto, wake up!**

-Naruto: [looking at the sides] Who is it?

**-Alastor: I, don't need to speak aloud. Just think about contacting me.**

-Naruto: (So it was not a dream) Nii-san?

**- Alastor: Remember, you must not think you're invincible . The first demon king believed it and I'm the one that defeated him. Besides the power corrupts the mind, so many demons are bad.**

Naruto: You're right . What do we do now?

**- Alastor: First , let's leave Konoha. Let's go to a hidden forest in the border.. is where I grew up . The perfect place to train .**

-Naruto: Okay.

**- Alastor: By the way , before I put the sealed barrier a special technique .**

Naruto: Why? .

- Alastor: (I can not tell you, hey Naruto Perhaps you are the child of prophecy and the fact change your existence... cause the destruction of the toad prophecy" )

**It is a special technique that can only be used once. Used to prevent external elements that relate to you, notice changes . It lasts about two years.**

- Naruto: (will refer to not take any bookmarks of Hiraishin?...) Okay, let's go.

- Alastor: (We have two years before they find the bug)

[Because of the Uchiha incident , the police force is almost zero. Nobody noticed Naruto's departure.]


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again!

And again xd:

I greatly thanks to SharottoSuperSaiyan4 for her great translation work, without her, the good translation would not be possible.

* * *

Chap: 2

.

[[Jump two years, October 10. Naruto's mindscape]]

[The Mindscape area was quite wide. There was a simple house on top of a mountain, surrounded by cherry trees. There was a beach and a large field to train, unfortunately, except the mountain where Alastor lives, the rest of the places you have a post apocalyptic look. If you look closely, we can see a dark-haired Naruto running for his life]

_-Naruto: Help! He's crazy!_

[Naruto, could he dodged multiple beams of energy that disintegrated everything in its path.

Behind him, Alastor had a maniacal look. He wore a long coat slightly damaged (Zangetsu style)]

_-Alastor: Do not be bland, This is fun!_

[Naruto has spent the last two years living in a cave (ironic), inside a forest located between Kumo and Konoha, an area that belongs to none. Unknown to many, this forest is quite special ... as it was apparently the Forest of Death felizonia a walk through. This forest was much more terrifying.

During the day, our new demon spent hours with Spartan training regime. Among others, was hunting with his bare hands ... at first used some ingenious traps, but next forbade Alastor. At night, Naruto entered his Mindscape to learn the techniques and skills.

But the most difficult to survive... Alastor's training.

Alastor, well... let's say that at first seems bipolar. It has moments where he acted as a great brother. He told stories of his past, but only when he was with the biju. If Naruto asked something of his life as a demon, always changing the theme or resumed training. He also developed a similar Kage bunshin technique, but due to its characteristics, it was unfit for combat but was excellent for speed training.

Regarding his other personality, one would arise if Alastor is familiar of Akisame Koetsuji and Zaraki Kempachi]

Naruto: You're supposed to my brother! Should not you worry about me?

-Alastor: Sure, today is your birthday. As for today we have over...

[Alastor had the face of absolute peace, both radiating happiness, Naruto was calming down]

-Alastor: warming

-Naruto: [blanked] Huh?

-Alastor: As a gift, now begins a tortu... special training [Alastor switch to its "mode Zaraki"]

[In the forest out of his mind you could get to hear the cry of a banshee]

.

.

* * *

[[Konoha that day. Hokage Office]]

.

[paperwork, Minato meets his worst enemy. But the roles that were different was trying. Indeed, were the papers that Mito was the heiress of the clan.]

-Minato: I've finally finished! [Tears anime style]

.

[After the last seal documents, including changing age Academy Graduation and document Mito, delivers his secretary. Taking the papers making the official record without possibility of returning to back.

Everything was fine with Kushina, Mito and Naruto ...

Minato frowned latter, now that I thought had long since no longer see him. Before, but always ask workout with less and less frequency.

He wanted to "both" as their prized Mito, but his daughter may require extra attention. She was the jinchuriki of the kyubi and prophecy girl after all.

.

* * *

(Flashback no jutsu)

{Office of Minato

-Minato: Sensei, What etas doing here?

-Jiraiya: Perhaps I cannot visit my student?

-Minato: I think it would be more likely in the hot springs ... working on your "research"

-Jiraiya: You got me, toads called me ... and showed me a prophecy.

-Minato [surprised]: A Prophecy?

-Jiraiya [nods his head in confirmation]: They say that the chosen is born between two great shinobi and have great power to the ninja world. I think that person is Mito, since it is your daughter and has the kyubi inside.}

* * *

(End flashback)

-Minato: (Tonight announce the party's position as heir Mito, maybe a little upset ... Naruto does not know the laws of the clan, so I think that will not affect much.

We will not tell it has been excommunicated, we will let you go home and maybe if you start training, he stop being angry and forgive us. Nothing can go wrong, right?)

.

[Minato came home, Mito was training kenjutsu with her mother.

When they heard the arrival of Minato, Mito is Kushina put to rest and went to talk with her husband.

Minato began to explain his concern with Naruto, Kushina began to realize that he knew nothing of his son: Favorite food, tastes ... knew all the friends Mito, but none of Naruto, because what I had friends]

-Minato: Mito, come here!

-Mito: Yes, tou-san?

-Minato: Bring your brother, will begin to train him.

-Mito [smile]: Am I going to start training with nii-san? Great!

[Mito is not hating his brother, but because their training did not have time to be with him, began last year at the academy and was hoping to talk to him, but did not see it anywhere.

.

Several minutes passed and silence reigned in the house will. Minato and Kushina went to see that took so, upon arrival they found she at the front Naruto's door .]

-Kushina: What's wrong, honey?

-Mito : Kaa-san, I'm afraid to enter, I have never been in the room nii-san.

[Minato and Kushina felt a stab, it was true, had not entered her room since he was 3 years]

-Minato: What if we all go together?

[Knock at the door and no one answered. Upon entering the room, all were in shock.

Naruto The room was totally opposite of Mito, no color, there was not any decoration, not a toy. Only a small table with some books, but more surprising was dust all over the room. How if there had been one for a long time.]

-Kushina: What is going on here?

[Minato saw about a book open an envelope with the words "for Namikaze" Maybe it has been hijacked? He took the letter with trembling hands and began to read aloud:

"Dear Namikaze-Uzumaki, I realized that I have never belonged to this family and this village. Waive As a member of this clan and the way of the ninja.

Now you can enjoy and put all your attention only daughter and heiress of the clan.

-Naruto-"

Tears began to form in all, Naruto had escaped.]

-Kushina: Minato, look at the date! Is the Uchiha slaughter two years ago. Han spent two years and I have not noticed! What kind of mother am I?

-Minato: No, it´s my fault, but why?.

-Mito: [looking at the open book, had something underlined]: Tou-san, what's this?

[Minato check out the book that is on the table. His eyes widened ... the book was open section of the clauses on the title of heir to the clan, then noticed the letter in the word emphasized that heir]

-Minato: It's impossible, how he knew that would be the heir to the Mito clan?

[Gears Kushina's mind began to function]

-Kushina: [still crying and had her head down] We must have heard that night.

-Mito: Everything is my fault ... I swear I'll bring it back and we can be a happy family

[After several minutes, Minato went to the main room, while Mito and Kushina were left in the room crying Naruto. Minato was furious with himself and wanted to bring Naruto. Suddenly came a cloud of smoke, dispersed could see Jiraiya worried]

-Jiraiya:! Minato, something terrible has happened ... [looks at the attitude of dejected Minato] Are you okay?

-Minato: Naruto...

-Jiraiya: What happens to the gaki?

-Minato: He ran away from home... two years ago.

[Jiraiya stayed stone had not noticed, Naruto... he was his godfather and had not acted as such, ever. Even last year gave the contract to Mito toads and not even thought of.]

-Jiraiya: I'm sorry, I'll try to get it with my spy network.

[Minato, tried to keep his composure]

-Minato: Sensei, what was you had to say?

-Jiraiya: It's true! Minato, I'm back from Mount Myōboku and is terrible.

-Minato: Tell me what has happened already, please.

-Jiraiya: The prophecy ... is gone.

-Minato: How?

-Jiraiya: Yesterday the sage told me that prophecy had ceased to exist ... but the weirdest thing is that although I have noticed recently, is as if he had ceased to exist ... Two years ago!

[Minato nearly fell ass with this revelation, I had two questions: "Does not the girl Mito of prophecy, why that matches up Naruto?]

-Jiraiya: That's not all, to another prophecy appeared.

-Minato: (this keeps getting worse) What does it say?

-Jiraiya: "Reborn in the shadows, cause a change in the world His actions determined in humanity, an era of peace or the end of time."

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: sandaime in the waves.**_

.

.

.

[[Konoha, eight years after the flight of Naruto.]]

-Iruka: Team Seven: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura ...

Sakura: Take that Ino-pig! Love is on my side!

-Iruka:... and Mito Namikaze, your sensei is Hatake Kakashi. [Skipped other teams] Team 13: Uchiha Satsuki, Yui Himura Rock and Ken. Your Sensei will Mitarashi Anko.

That's it, now come to find you. Suffice to say ...

[Iruka could not finish the sentence. The window broke due to a "super" input of a some sadistic woman].

-Anko: Here's the unique and unbeatable Anko Mitarashi!

[The entire class was with a sweat anime style]

-Iruka: ahem ...

-Anko: Come brats you see in the dango shop in 10 minutes. [Disappears into a shunsin]

* * *

[[Two hours later in a classroom]]

-Kakashi: Hey everyone!

-Mito: You're late!

-Kakashi: Sorry, I came across a black cat and I had to make a detour... I see you on the roof in 5 minutes.

[On the roof]

-Kakashi: Okay, as we are a team, we will start with presentations to know us better, hobbies, dreams ...

Sakura: Sensei, could you start?

-Kakashi: My name is Kakashi Hatake, some things I don't like and others do. Dreams for the future ... I have not thought about it.

-Mito: You have not told us anything new!

Sakura: my name is Sakura Haruno , my tastes [look Sasuke fan], my dream [drool]... I hate Ino.

-Kakashi: (great, a fangirl)

-Sasuke: I'm Sasuke Uchiha, many things upset me and few like me. I have a dream, rather an ambition. Restore my clan and kill a certain person.

-Mito: I'm Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, I like the workout, my family and ramen. I don't like perverts or latecomers. My dream is to be a great kunoichi and find my brother.

-Kakashi: (looks not give up) First of all, tomorrow we will test the authentic genin. Tomorrow at 4 am in the field number 7, if you do not want to throw... suggest not take the breakfast . [Disappears in a swirl of leaves]

-Mito: You know what that means?

-Sasuke: he come's late.

* * *

[Mito was heading home when he encountered a rather exhausted Satsuki]

-Mito: Satsuki Hello!

-Satsuki: Hi.

-Mito: What happened? You look like you've been in a war.

-Satsuki: Anko-sensei has tested us, it is not normal. Although we have passed.

-Mito: We have the test tomorrow with Kakashi.

-Satsuki [goodbye] Luck!

[Yes, Mito and Satsuki are friends. Although it happened after they discovered the scape of Naruto. Many people were astonished that no, no ... escape the fact that they had another child. The issue is that at first did not want Satsuki near Mito, including rabies awakened his sharingan ... but it has certainly kept secret brother "elite" to avoid an attack. He eventually gave way and finally accepted, because both had the same goal: to find Naruto.

Even Satsuki got to count word for word from the events of that terrible night. In all died except the two Uchiha brothers ... but never Mikoto's body was found.

* * *

flashback no jutsu: Naruto getaway / Uchiha Slaughter

{

[Sasuke lay on the ground because of the genjutsu Itachi's Tsukiyomi. Only two people were standing. Satsuki and Itachi.

-Satsuki: Why Itachi-niisan?

Itachi: I told you already

[Itachi stood in the doorway]

Itachi: I stop Naruto.. before.

[Satsuki was derrabando tears of horror, thinking that was also dead]

Itachi: Naruto has left the village.

-Satsuki: What?

-Itachi: Apparently they will appoint heir Mito clan ... Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

-Satsuki: (all dead... and Naruto-kun is gone ... I'm alone)

-Itachi: Do not cry little sister told me that one day I would see you, too that you would keep your secret getaway... you know? he wore your necklace.

[Itachi vanished into the shadows leaving two Uchiha, two brothers who train to become strong. But in different ways, one for revenge and to find other Naruto-kun?]

End of flashback}

* * *

Satsuki's appearance was very similar to that of his mother, had short hair and wore a similar Tenten, blue and white uniform. Mito had long hair in a ponytail, wearing a uniform similar to the ambu. With the Uzumaki spiral on the back. Her face was a combination of Minato and Kushina adding their trademark mustache.

During the academy, along with Hinata, had the nickname "Konoha princesses" and was not to be of major clans ...]

[[3 weeks later, forest Alastor]]

**-Alastor: Naruto Congratulations, you've made great progress.**

-Naruto: Thank you, Alastor-niisan

[Naruto had grown considerably. Now with 15 years measured 1.7 m in height.

The baby fat on his face was void, with training your body is toned, the muscles in his body were marked. Apparently, it could be a replica of Minato not be visible for 3 factors: Brands mustache and blue eyes kyuubi style and black hair (the shape of hair is like having Mugetsu Ichigo before turning).

ANBU wearing pants style, a red shirt and a leather jacket without sleeves and protectors in the shoulders (as Sephiroth in FF7 jacket without sleeves) in the neck was the pendant that gave Satsuki, but was below T-shirt ]

**-Alastor: we may not in Halkenia, but I'm still the Mao and I think it has proven to be worthy to be my successor (Don't want to go back, but just in case something happens ... the paperwork willbe for Naruto muhaha.).**

As a gift I'll teach you to call the "Ragna blade" although I recommend that in the future search for someone to improve your style with the sword.

Naruto: Yes, nii-san.

[During training these 8 years, Naruto has learned various techniques. From a simple fireball techniques able to ridicule a biju-dama. If not using the Mindscape as a training camp, the forest would be a crater.

Also during the past year, has occasionally traveled to a nearby town to get information, and get some money]

[[Later]]

**-Alastor: (If my math does not fail me, it's time arch bridge) Now we just have to try your skills on the world ... I have the feeling that in Nami no Kuni find something interesting.**

Naruto: If you say so ...

**-Alastor: By my calculations, it will take two days to reach.**

Naruto: Are you kidding? We can fly and be reached within a couple of hours.

-Alastor: You're right, but I want you to go away walking. Maybe we find some bandits with which we can "say hello".

[Both put a sinister smile, yes, both]

[[Two days later: Nami no Kuni]]

-Naruto: Nice bridge, pity that this incomplete.

**-Alastor: We take a boat?**

Naruto: No, but I prefer to fly at low level ... no attention, yet.

[Naruto was already on the streets of the place and could only see one thing: poverty everywhere. People who looked in a sorry state.]

-Naruto: Nii-san, something happens here ... you have good intuition.

**-Alastor [sweating like a machine gun]:'s because I'm the best. Ha ha ha!**

[Naruto continued his way, when he heard a scream from an alley]

-Bandit1: Well, well what do we have here?

-Bandit2: If you are the daughter and grandson of Tazuna,

-Tsunami: Please Don't harm my son!

- Bandit 1 and 2: First we will amuse you.

-Naruto: [quiet voice] Let them alone now.

[The bandits turned around]

-bandit 2: Who do you think you are brat? I'm in a good mood, so I get out.

[The area remained imbued with murderous intent. One flash, in an instant Naruto appeared behind the bandits. The first bandit suddenly collapsed, KO.]

-Naruto: As Sandaime Mao... is my duty to take out the trash like you. Today I'm in a good mood, so I gets to your friend and get out before I change my mind.

[The bandit without a word, took the shot and went crazy. If you looked good, you could see a stain on his pants]

-Tsunami: Thank you for saving us.

-Naruto: No need to give them, could not allow such actions.

-Tsunami: Tsunami My name and this is my son Inari.

[Inari eyes seemed to have stars in their eyes]

**-Alastor: Ha, ha, ha. You seem to have a fan.**

-Naruto:. (Not funny) I'm Naruto Fox. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find accommodation.

-Tsunami: Wait, please let me invite you to my house in the form of appreciation.

**-Alastor: (This gets better every time) I think you should accept**

[Naruto makes a slight bow]

Naruto: Thank you for your invitation.

Inari: What before was amazing. Are you a ninja?

Naruto: No, I'm not ... I'm a demon.

[Tsunami and Inari thought that was his nickname]

-Naruto: Sorry to be curious, but What happens in this city?

[On the way to the house of Tazuna tells Jack about the situation. A couple of minutes later arrived at the complex]

Naruto: If you do not mind, I think I'll rest a little on the couch.

-Tsunami: All right, prepare dinner while. Must be missing bit to get my father with those ninjas that was hiring.

[After 30 minutes of relaxing on the couch, the sound of the door is heard]

**-Alastor: Brother, I think they have already arrived (This will be fun).**

[Naruto slowly opened his eyes, thanks to a well placed mirror load did not need to watch the new visitors.]

Naruto: The first looks like a drunk old enough, surely Tazuna. For now ... let's see who is right. May, are of Konoha, should they be my day of "luck"... as

That hair, although it seems to be weak Kakashi

**-Alastor: They must have had a confrontation, gives me bad feeling the pink hair.**

Naruto: If you say so ... At number four we have Sasuke?. Why all had to be Sasuke Uchiha?

**-Alastor: Satsuki wanted you out? Good is a genin team, so let's see who is the last.**

-Naruto: [internally flushed] clear.

[At that time, entered a young redhead. Naruto opened his eyes wide, he knew who the last visitor was. Even Naruto wasn't the only surprise. In its Mindscape, you could see Alastor in a state of shock, as if he had seen a ghost.]

-Naruto and Alastor: Mito? /**? Laila?**

.

.

.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

I hope you liked


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again!

And again xd:

I greatly thanks to SharottoSuperSaiyan4 for her great translation work, without her, the good translation would not be possible.

**_Chapter 4: Brother?_**

.

.

-Naruto/Alastor: Mito? / **Laila?**

Naruto: What do you say Alastor? it's Mito.)

-Alastor: (.. Naruto is right can not be her, she's dead ...I need calm down, she have whisker marks, but ...) [sad voice] **Sorry brother, I've confused with someone else. I do not want to talk about it, please.** (Fate is cruel tsk, I start talking like Neji).

-Tsunami: Naruto, dinner's ready!

[Kakashi and Mito were surprised to hear the name]

-Mito: (maybe it's nii-san)

-Kakashi: (It's impossible)

[Naruto got up from the couch, her face showing. Causing a slight surprise, followed by a slight feeling of disappointment]

-Naruto: shinobi... that annoying.

-Sasuke: Problem, dobe?

-Kakashi: (It looks like sensei Hair. The color can be dyed, but mustache marks and those eyes strange..)

Sakura: It seems that Mito is not the only one with whiskers.

-Mito: Who are you?

-Naruto [look unfriendly]: It's rude, demanding my name without first presented your self.

-Mito: Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, Konoha ninja... Problem?

Naruto: Naruto Fox I do not like ninjas and ...

[Naruto, did not finish the sentence. A smell came out of the kitchen, our demon seemed to be walking to the food on autopilot. Team 7 was followed by a little puzzled.]

-Naruto: Ra.. ¡Ramen! ...Itadakimash!

[Naruto, did not finish. A smell out of the kitchen makes our demon seemed to be walking to the food on autopilot. Team 7 followed a little puzzled.]

-Naruto: Ra .. Ramen! Itadakimash ...!

[Naruto began to devour the bowl of ramen inhumanely, a few seconds later it stopped. Because everyone was looking at him, almost all with jaw dropping and some with a flushed face]

Naruto: Do I have monkeys in the face?

**-Alastor: emmm... brother ... you have too thrilled with the ramen and remember, you're in your base form. Needless to remind you what happens.**

[A little side effect of the transformation of demon, is that if our friend was so excited, It go out once Kitsune ears on the head (to match the name Fox)].

-Kyubi: Kawaii!

-Mito: Shut up hairball.

-Kyubi: But if it's true and you know it. Just say what you were thinking. Although I notice something odd.

-Mito: You think it's Nii-san?

-Kyubi: I don't know, I just noticed something strange.

[If it is clear that kyubi and Mito finished talking. Because of his training, Mito to come many times to convince her Mindscape Kyubi, but with little success. Recently, the connection was a little older and often speak Mito Kyubi just to annoy.

Mito, after all these years still does not know that Kyubi is a girl]

-Naruto: Ahh always the same!

-Sasuke: the dobe is a freak.

Naruto: The shinobi with his nonsense ...

Sakura: Do not insult my Sasuke-kun

-Kakashi [all eating]: What do you have against us?

Naruto: You're a fake, you have no morals and do not say no. After all, the shinobi will bases on deception.

-Kakashi: We have come to protect a civilian.

[Moment of awkward silence]

-Inari: Do not fight against Gato, surely you are going to die.

-Sasuke: I'm a ninja elite, we find it easy.

-inari: you not know what is suffer

-Mito: Shut up! I know very well. I have a brother, my fault, my parents ignored him. Never felt the affection of a family, he was even snatched his birthright ... escaped eight years ago and we realized two years later. What kind of sister am I?... [Tears] I just want to find him and beg him to come back with us.

I want to get him back and apologize.

**-Alastor: It seems that this repentant.**

-Naruto: That reminds me of an old saying ... "you do not know what you have until you lose it"

[Naruto leaves seat]

-Naruto: I'm going for a walk. [Naruto leaves the room]

-Sakura: What got into him that idiot?

-Kakashi: (Suspicious) Not sure, but anyway tomorrow I'll teach you to walk through the trees without using hands. The hunter nin before was false and I fear that Zabuza is still alive.

[Naruto went to the forest, was furious at encountering her past, recalling his childhood years but was also annoyed with Mito. In the background did not hate her, was not her fault that everyone wanted but still it was his main reason for suffering. She could have done something.]

-Naruto: This sucks! [Takes trees using fists]

-Alastor: **You should calm down.**

Naruto: I'm calm!

[After a few minutes of relief, Naruto fell asleep in the forest exposing his pendant. While in his Mindscape you could see a depressed Alastor, in its housing saw a series of images of his life of the otherworld]

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

[[The next morning]]

[A girl dressed in a kimono with long dark hair, walking in the woods looking for herbs for his master. Within minutes, a land full of broken trees, craters on the floor ... a devastated area found.]

-Haku: (What happened here ...?) [Approaching one of the craters] (a boy?)

[Naruto began to raise his eyes].

-Haku: Why are you sleeping there? You can take a cold.

Naruto: Thanks for your concern (she is cute), I was just releasing some stress.

-Haku: Are you a ninja?

-Naruto: (everyone asks the same question) No. I'm just a demon.

-Haku: (A nickname like Zabuza-sama?) Tell me, why you want to be strong? On the field I can say you've trained hard.

Naruto: I want to be able to protect my loved ones and fulfill a promise.

-Haku: You're right, the real strength is achieved when you have someone precious.

Naruto: Are these herbs?

-Haku: How do you know them?

- Naruto: I was breeding in a forest, i dont konow medicine, but i can distinguish. some plants.

{Later}

-Haku: By the way, I'm a guy.

[Naruto for a moment is blank]

Naruto: Yeah and I'm a pink unicorn.

-Haku ...

**-Alastor: (This may be curious) Naruto, do what I say.. Come and look at Haku into his eyes.**

[Haku became nervous, Naruto had begun to stare at him ... like a staring contest]

**-Alastor: (Now or never, I hope not mistaken) Naruto, I'll let you have double the budget for spending on "ramen".**

[We all know the reaction of Naruto: Naruto + ramen = Kitsune ears.]

-Haku [totally blushing]: Are they real?

**-Alastor: I knew it! It's a girl.**

-Naruto: Yes, you can check if you want.

[Haku, began to scratch the ear of Naruto. Like an instinct, the demon began to close my eyes and... purr? . They did not spend even 5 seconds that Naruto will be back a little embarrassed. Alastor was laughing]

-Naruto: This ... yeah, I have to go. I hope your friend will serve those medicines. See Haku-chan (Haku-chan?)

[Naruto left the place in a very fast manner and comic]

-Haku: (curious ... that guy's a moment told me "-chan"?)

[Haku's head began to turn red and started making certain hand gestures]

* * *

[[Konoha at that moment]]

-Hinata: I have the feeling of wanting to kill someone.

-Kiba: Hinata, Tora escapes!

* * *

[The Team 7 was training with the exercise of climbing trees, Sasuke had any difficulty. Mito dominated the technic thanks to his training and was already in the water control. Naruto was already coming to the area after being with Haku, Naruto and Alastor have been talking to a conclusion.]

-Naruto: I want to help, Gato can not get away with it. Even though I want something in return.

-Kakashi: What do you ask?

-Sasuke: The dobe is weak, we do not.

[At that moment, Naruto was already behind Sasuke with a knife at his throat]

-Naruto: Never underestimate an opponent, you idiot.

-Kakashi: (How quickly, I have not noticed chakra at that offset) What do you want?

[Naruto approached Mito]

-Naruto: Very simple, it's just a question. Why Kyuubi attacked the village?

[All were surprised, Kakashi was put into battle position.]

-Kakashi: (Why that question?) How do you know it's the Jinchuriki of Kyubi?

-Naruto: I'm the sandaime Mao. I can feel his presence.

[This revelation that was not human, I leave even more surprised Mito reaction was different. It was not to say that is not human, was seen wearing the pendant.]

-Mito: Your First answer me one question.

-Kyubi: What makes you think I'm going to say my reasons.

-Naruto: Go ahead.

[Mito began to mourn and rushed to hug Naruto, the raven was unaware and could not help]

-Mito: Can you forgive me... brother?

[Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke froze]

**-Alastor: Looks like they caught us.**

-Naruto: How did you find me?

-Mito: [away from Naruto] Your necklace was made by Satsuki.

-Kakashi: Naruto...

-Naruto [projecting murderous intent]: As you warn the Hokage or his wife without my consent, Konoha will cease to exist.

**-Kyubi: I like you boy, but I will not talk.**

-Mito: I'm so sorry for everything that happened. I did nothing to prevent it. Sorry brother

-Naruto (sigh) I do not know what to say, the fault was mainly your parents. Besides, you're the heir to the clan. As I no longer belong to the family, although you may be able to see you as a sister.. maybe.

Now please answer my question.

-Mito:Kyubi doesnt want to talk

-Alastor: Maybe we can use this technique. But a chakra-link maryoku not last long.

-Naruto: [smile] Looks like we're gonna have to pay him a visit.

-Mito: How?

-Naruto: With magic, plus introduce you to my brother.

-Sasuke: The magic does not exist, loser.

Naruto: It seems that not learn ...

[Naruto raises his index finger pointing towards the sky]

- Naruto: Zero!

[From left index a powerful energy beam that disintegrated the tree in the way]

-Kakashi: That barbarian.

Sakura: (Baka that should teach him Sasuke-kun that technique).

-Naruto: Mito, sit ... I'm going to into your Mindscape. Not last long this technique.

-Mito: Okay, can I call you Nii-san?

-Naruto: ... okay. But don't kid yourself that you return home.

[Naruto and Mito sat on the floor. Naruto placed his hand in front of his old sister.]

* * *

[[Mito's mindscape (same as Naruto in the original canon)]]

Naruto: So this is your Mindscape is a little sad.

-Mito: [putting noses] Do you have a better one?

-Naruto: Yeah, I have one beach.

[A diabolical laughter began to leave the cage]

-Kyubi: Human, why do you want to know my attack on Konoha?

-Alastor: I asked him.

[Mito and Kyubi were surprised the new unknown guest, Alastor was in his usual suit but with his head covered (Akatsuki hat kind).

Alastor began walking with an aura of power, Kyubi was getting nervous... every time was closer to the cage]

-Alastor: You've grown a lot, Natsumi.

-Kyubi: As you know my name!

-Alastor: been a long time ... nee-chan [removing his hat, his face revealed]

[Natsumi (kyubi) had the tear eyes]

-Natsumi: Alastor? [The voice sounded more feminine]

-Alastor: Yes.

-Mito: Kyubi is a girl?

-Naruto: Natsumi... you had all your life and what you have not noticed?

[For a moment, Alastor looked at Mito with a sad expression]

-Alastor: (also behaves like it)

-Natsumi: How is it possible? We lost over 700 years ago, it is impossible ... you're human.

-Alastor: A portal devoured me and after a while I became the king of the demons. Then I was sealed in a cave and I found Naruto. By the way, he became a demon and is now part of our family. I'm not the youngest brother of the family he he.

-Natsumi: Interesting.

-Naruto: nii-san, nee-san? ... time is short.

-Natsumi: you are going?

-Alastor: I'll be free for nearly time, I will look the way we meet together.

-Natsumi [smiling]: Thank you, brother ... actually attacked because of a genjutsu.

Naruto: Who was?

-Natsumi: She wore an orange mask, but I recognized his eyes ... Madara Uchiha.

-Alastor: (I thought so) I will pay dearly. [Evil smile]

Naruto: Well, it no ends really. Nii-san, you can always talk to Natsumi indirectly ... right? Using Mito and me.

[Sweat]

-Alastor: It's true! you're a genius.

[Naruto and Alastor disappeared from Mindscape]

* * *

[[Out]]

Naruto: Let's plan protective measures. Mito?

[Mito was still a little shocked by the latest data]

-Mito: You're in your family?

-Naruto: Yes.

-Mito: So if you're my brother ...

Naruto: Maybe, but I am now of that family.

-Kakashi: (are they talking about) This... what happened?

-Mito: Do not worry, I'll help you also in your target.

- Naruto: Thanks, I guess.

-Kakashi: (are ignoring me)

[[Next Day]]

[Naruto stays at home to protect Tazuna's family, Team 7 leaves the bridge. The fight is the same as in the canon to the point where Mito Free Natsumi chakra.

-Mito destroys ice mirrors and Haku hits breaking the mask. Just when it will end with Haku, it uses your technique for human shield Zabuza.]

-Kakashi: This is your final Zabuza, Raikiri!

[The attack never hit or Haku or Zabuza]

-Naruto: I seem to have arrived in time to prevent unnecessary deaths ... do not you think?

-Haku: Naruto-kun?

-Zabuza: You know him?

-Haku: Yes, I saw him yesterday in the woods.

-Kakashi: Naruto, why did you betray us?

-Naruto: I didn't betray anyone, I just want to know one thing. Zabuza-san?, Because you work for someone like gato? Haku does not seem bad person.

-Zabuza: We need the money to help with the rebellion in Kiri. The yondaime Mizukage is a tyrant who control all users run with bloodlines.

[Silence]

-Gato: Well, well, looks like it going wrong for these brats. I had no intention of paying anyway, so now that my kids are tired just be with you. The girls survive, we can sell at a good price.

**-Alastor: Kill them.**

-Naruto: Zabuza-san, I will help you with the issue of Kiri... do you mind me handle them [smile Zaraki brand]?

-Zabuza [sweat]: Go ahead.

-Naruto: Time to play!

[The next scene should be censored, Naruto hopped like a school girl ... bandits inveighed against him. Our evil Naruto, the hit like Romans in Asterix cartoons. Gato Scared Leaving]

-Zabuza: That guy is not human.

-Mito: The Demon King.

-Zabuza: Good nickname.

-Mito: It's not a nickname, it is really a demon.

[Zabuza and Haku were left blank]

-Gato: Don't kill me, I'll give you what you want.

-Naruto: Gato, today you're going to pay for your sins. (Brother, I think I'll release "that")

**-Alastor: Is not that a little excessive?**

-Naruto: (But I want to use it ... to full level.)

**-Alastor: Do what you want.**

-Naruto: _"Goddess of Eternal Nightmare, free yourself from your prison, my body and my power are the sword of black ice that leads to the abyss, that no power can stop us, Destroyer of the souls of the gods__**Ragna Blade.**__ "_

[All were impressed, Naruto's hands as large as that of Zabuza sword emerged. Check looked dark energy and seemed to be solid.]

-Kakashi: What kind of attack is this? The sharingan can not copy it

-Zabuza: Awesome.

-Haku: Did he say black ice?

Naruto: This is your final.

[gato's body split in two]

[[Later]]

-Tazuna: Thank you for everything.

-Kakashi: You're welcome.

-Naruto: Zabuza, Haku, it's time to leave.

-Mito: Since you going?

-Naruto: Yes.

-Mito: we meet again?

-Alastor: Ask Kakashi by chunin exams.

Naruto: Kakashi, When are Chunin exams?

-Kakashi: Within two months.

-Naruto: Okay, anyway wanted to visit Satsuki-chan [Haku you "rage?" Tensed].

By the way as any of you tell me that you have seen or going. you are dead.

-All [Frightened]: Yes!

-Naruto: Tazuna, use this money to help people.

[Naruto delivered a check to Tazuna]

-Tazuna: There are many zeros! How is it possible?

-Naruto: I have my source of income.

-Mito: Take care brother.

-Natsumi: You sure do well.

-Naruto: Come on, we have a battle to fight. By the way, Zabuza-san ... I hear it's a good you teach me?

-Zabuza: My pleasure.

[Naruto, Zabuza and Haku split one way and the other team 7]

-Tsunami: How are we going to call the bridge?

-Tazuna: What about the super bridge Tazuna?

-Inari: How about Naruto Bridge?

-Tazuna: hmm ... "The Great Naruto Bridge". Sounds good.

End of Chapter 4.

* * *

.

.

_**Chapter 5: Return to Konoha.**_

.

[[Konoha: Day before the chunin exams]]

[It was a beautiful afternoon in Konoha, the genin exams were around the corner and many teams had come from other villages to participate. At the door, we can see some Izumo and Kotetsu lazy in the surveillance. As they were very bored. But fortunately or des Fortunately for them, a new visitor is approaching the door. To their surprise, the individual in question was a dark-haired man with a mustache and makes a face like Minato]

-Kotetsu: Please state your name for the record and to enter his plea. If on business, some ambu accompany him to the office of Hokage.

Naruto: Naruto Fox, I have come to participate in the chunin exams.

-Izumo: I see the rest of your team, what village are you from?.

Naruto: I do not belong to any particular village. I'm Free.

-Kotetsu: With a ronin, are you sure? The ronin, especially as young people often do not survive. You also need a recommendation.

[The ronin are often involved to advertise and not to the range]

-Naruto: ... I bring one part of Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi.

-Kotetsu: How is it possible?

-Naruto [with his devilish grin] I helped awaken a true Kage illusion.

[They gulped]

-Izumo: This ... will call an ambu to accompany you, young shinobi.

Naruto: No need, I will first visit a few acquaintances.

[Naruto started walking, then stop]

Naruto: And I'm not a shinobi.

* * *

[[Moments later]]

-Mito: Drops Konohamaru!

-Kankuro: No first without showing him a lesson.

[They ran into a dispute. Sakura, Mito and Satsuki were trying to help the grandson of the old sandaime Hokage. At the hands of two unknown ninjas, the man who had Konohamaru prisoner was dressed in black, with war paint and wrapped in bandages on his back object. She has blonde hair tied into four pigtails and has the bluish green eyes. Their dress consists of a short lilac dress with short sleeves with a red ribbon at the waist over a shirt grid and grid leads on the lower part of his right leg and the top of his left leg.]

- Temari: Kankuro Leave him before Gaara appears.

[As if he had been called, the subject, Gaara appeared in a branch]

_-Gaara: Kankuro, what are you doing?_

[Gaara has pale skin and short, spiky hair that is brick red. His eyes are light turquoise. The pupils of his eyes are mostly invisible. You do not have eyebrows. It has two notable features in its external appearance: blackened eyelids and kanji 'love' on his forehead. Kankuro released the boy.]

-Kankuro: Gaara I just ...

_-_Gaara [ominously]: Shut up now, or I'll kill you. We are not here for games.

[Looking at the Konoha-nin] Sorry for the inconvenience. Let's go.

Sakura: Wait. You are of suna. What are you doing here?

Temari: Do you live under a rock? We are for the chunin exam.

[The three ninjas suna walked away from the scene, behind the girls. A raven appeared.]

Naruto: I wanted to play ...shame

[The three genin and the boy turned around. Mito smiled and lunged into "another" hug]

-Mito: You came!

-Satsuki: You know him? Where is Sakura? [It was gone]

-Naruto: [Separating Mito with a sad / comical expression] You just do not recognize meSatsuki-chan?.

-Satsuki: Na .. Naruto?

-Naruto: The only, how did you ...

[Naruto could not finish the sentence, not another hug expected. Naruto put a smiley face.]

-Satsuki: I've missed you Naruto-kun ..

* * *

[[Kiri at that moment]]

-Mei: Attention, all cover!

[The central square of the village was freezing fog in the center an angry Haku]

-Haku: Desire to kill rising.

-Zabuza: Haku Calm down... Look at this bunny [Zabuza takes the rabbit used for kawamiri] You do not want to be scared?

* * *

[[Return to Konoha]]

.

_-_Naruto: Good to see you again.

-Alastor: **Brother, someone is watching us.**

-Mito: How have you been nii-san?

Naruto: Well, call me now sandaime or Naruto. What about going to the post of Ramen? [Hes wearing a mask like Kakashi stood]

-Natsumi: **I think he wants to keep his identity secret.** Also I think it's best to leave this area, I sense bad vibes from someone around here.

-Konohamaru: Mito-nee, why did you call...

[Mito shut up Konohamaru]

-Mito: Keep it secret please.

-Konohamaru: Yes boss.

[A kunai tri-tip appears before them. It was a moment in which Minato appeared in an attempt to appear cool. Minato seemed to have a forced smile]

* * *

{Backspace over time: A few minutes before}

[Minato had taken a break for a walk with his beloved wife Kushina.]

-Kushina: Tomorrow is the chunin exams.

-Minato: Yes

-Kushina: I would have liked to see Naruto participate.

Minato, [lowering his head]: Me too.

[A short walk saw her daughter having a dispute with suna-nin]

-Kushina: Should we help?

-Minato: I don't know, I don't want to think that overprotect Mito. Furthermore, it appears to be.

[Minato and Kushina had relaxed, were away to hear but to see ... then came a raven behind girls. Then he saw their daughter was on him]

-Minato: Who is this guy? How dare you! [Super protective father mode activated]

-Kushina: I do not know, but it seems that our daughter would have appreciated.

-Minato: That's what annoys me most.

[Then they saw the reaction of the girl Uchiha, Minato were on the verge of a nervous breakdown]

-Minato: I It will be miserable! What two bands? What I charge.

-Kushina: Do you think you're going, you said not sersobreprotec ...

[Minato suddenly pulled his special kunai and used the hiraishin. Leaving angry Kushina marching toward the next "crime scene".]

-Kushina: I just do not learn

{Return to today}

* * *

- Minato: Hello dear, How are you? Who is this guy so nice?

-Alastor: **I think he misinterpreted hugs.** **What fun!.**

-Mita: Tou-san This...

-Kushina: Minato-Baka! [Hit in the head] Sorry for my husband's rudeness. I'm Kushina, Mito's mother.

-Minato: But is...

[A dark aura Naruto gushed in an instinctive act our demon raised his arm ... catching the flight a black blur. That turned out to be black blur Tora. All were surprised at how easy it caught the condemned cat]

-Naruto: Kitty, Kitty ... What should I do with you?

-Minato: (This guy has caught Tora as usual and those eyes ... not my daughter can not be with someone so terrifying) is Tora, ... I will be away from home.

_-_Kushina: (My daughter likes ... a wild boy?)

-Naruto: I see. [Looking at the cat with a dark look] Your owners will be concerned, how about if you go back and you become not escape?

[The cat, like an obedient "dog", It left without saying anything]

-Konohamaru: Amazing!

-Kushina: (can not be)

Naruto: If you'll excuse Hokage and Kushina. Mito-san, Satsuki-chan and I are going to take something ... Konohamaru if you can come.

Minato-[he was processing data]: b-b-but.

[Naruto and company are away, our demon threw back a folder]

Naruto: That's a copy of candidacy for the chunin exam. See you.

[Young people had already left, Minato looked at the document to see who was the infamous guy ... to his surprise it was just the name.]

-Kushina: Fox ... a ronin?

-Minato: I have to find out who that guy.

-Kushina [angry mode]: Honey, we need to talk ...

* * *

[[Ichiraku: Local run Teuchi and his daughter Ayame]]

-Teuchi: Hey guys ... What are you going to call?

-Naruto: Ask what ye will, on me today.

-Ayame: Are you sure sir? I do not know Mito.

Naruto: You do not know me, miss.

[Moments of decision]

-Konohamaru: A pork ramen.

-Satsuki: same.

-Mito 10 miso ramen bowls.

Naruto: The same as Mito ... but are 20 bowls, I have not really hungry.

[Fall of all the anime style]

-Ayame: Here you are.

-Naruto: [taking off his mask and ears coming out] Eat!

[Satsuki was red left seeing kitsune ears of Naruto]

-Satsuki: Are they real?

-Naruto: (This reminds me something) Yes, you can check if you want.

[Satsuki was red to touch the ears, but she can feel as if someone were to kill her. So she decided not to play.]

-Satsuki: No need, are very ... cute.

[[After a spread]]

-Teuchi : Boy, here's the b_ill._

[Naruto look at the note and smiles. Grab your wallet and pulls out a wad of bills.]

Naruto: Your ramen tastes great and the price is unbeatable. Keep the change.

-Mito: Where do you get so much money?

-Naruto: I told you, I have several sources of income. Looking back on it, I brought you a gift.

[Naruto delivery Mito and Satsuki them a couple of books... in the mindscape Natsumi's eyes open wide]

-Natsumi: **Mito, look at the author's name.** Its of otaku_shadow!

[In fact, during the last year a writer known as the otaku_shadow began publishing several to compete in sales against Icha Icha series]

-Satsuki: How strange, "Fushigi yuugi" ... does not sound this title.

Naruto: It's because I have not posted yet.

-Natsumi/Mito/Satsuki [With stars in her eyes]: You are Otaku_shadow?

[Naruto started laughing]

Naruto: Yes and no. I write them, but Alastor that dictates me what to write.

-Natsumi [shedding tears of joy]: **You're a genius brother** **still remember the Higurashi saga..**

-Alastor: (In this world there is no copyright! Now I own all my manga and anime world ... muahaha) **What can I say, I have a lot of imagination.**

Naruto: Well, is time to find a place to sleep.

-Satsuki: Naruto-kun [Hinata mode], this ... can come to my house ... if you want.

-Mito: (Nice move Satsuki) [Mito was doing the nice Guy pose]

-Naruto: Sure, if you want we can talk for hours and recover all the lost time.

[Naruto spoke innocently, not realizing misinterpretations. Satsuki almost fainted from the red that had set. Mito was doubtful whether hit or encourage and Alastor ...]

-Alastor: (This guy ... sometimes it is very naive).

[Each group went to their corresponding home. Tomorrow would be a long day, lab tests.]

* * *

[[Kiri]]

[Haku was clutching a stuffed animal with Naruto? Form?, Had a very malevolent expression]

Haku: Naruto-Kun, wait ... kukuku. Soon we will go to see you.

* * *

.

.

In the next chapter: **chunin exams.**


	6. Chapter 6

I greatly thanks to SharottoSuperSaiyan4 for her great translation work, without her, the good translation would not be possible.

-Talk

**-Mind talk**

[] narrator

(think)

* * *

Chapter 6: chunin exams

[It was a beautiful morning in Konoha, all slept peacefully... well not all. Minato had not slept all night, thinking about the criminal who wanted to take his daughter. Meanwhile, Naruto... he had to put up with Sasuke during dinner.

Then at night, when approached Satsuki to chat with her, this "seemed" ill because the guy that she saw was red and was then touched the shoulder of the Uchiha, this causes fainting. Naruto covered her and went to the guest room, He was sad about not being able to speak.

He was already away not to hear Satsuki muttering in his sleep about "form" a family.

Naruto was up early for his morning workout, had to be ready considering that today was the chunin exams. He left a note, in which he communicated to Satsuki who waited in the exam.]

[ [ Pre - exam room ] ]

**- Alastor : Naruto , how about going with the tecnique ?**

-Naruto : (Great, will soon start with the first step ... But what 's the rush?)

**- Alastor : ( Do not say Mito look like Laila ) Let's say I want to leave you some privacy , however it seems that teams Mito and Satsuki just entered .**

[ Team 7 and 13 met the rest of the rookies of the promotion, then a silverette appeared before the rookies ]

-Kabuto: Hi I am Yakushi Kabuto Is this your first chunin exam ? They are difficult .

Sakura : Really?

- Kabuto: If this is my seventh attempt.

-Sasuke : Loser . That means you're useless .

- Kabuto: But thanks to that, I have collected a lot of information . Want to know someone? [revealing a deck of cards]

- Sasuke : Rock lee , Gaara and Naruto Fox

[ Chakra Kabuto applied on three cards ]

-Kabuto : let's see

*Rock lee: Konoha nin. It's in the team of Maito Gai with Neji and Tenten . His skill in taijutsu is very high. 30 missions C-rank

* Gaara: Kazekage Son , teams up with his siblings Temari and Kankuro . Unknown skills. 5 missions range D, 10 C-rank and 5 of B-rank! and most surprising is that done without a scratch.

* Naruto Fox: A ronin, appeared a few months ago. His overall skills are unknown but it is said that Zabuza has taught him some kenjutsu. He calls "sandaime Mao" ... funny nickname. Not official missions completed but ...

[ Kabuto stopped, all viewed as Kabuto's face paled]

- Kabuto [screaming]: Awesome, according to my sources he defeated the yondaime Mizukage !

[The whole room stayed chilly , everyone thought the same thing: because such a strong guy had to be on your test . to all this , our demon approached the group. ]

- Naruto: Excuse me sir , but your data are wrong.

[ The whole room sighed ]

-Naruto : Mao is not a nickname ... is my range.

[ Nearly half of contestants left ... they were terrified . Only Suna , Konoha and some teams were left . Of those who had been most of Konoha thought he was joking ... good for others...]

- Gaara: (I want to kill him to prove my existence) Mother wants your blood.

- Kankuro : ( What we lacked )

- Satsuki: (Naruto- kun is a king?)

Shikamaru : ( Problematic )

Sakura : (Sasuke- Kun should be king !)

[But there were worse things from the team and Satsuki Hyuga ... a couple with inhuman eyebrows ]

-Rock Lee: Have you heard cousin?

-Rock Ken :Yes, we have a worthy opponent !

-Rock Lee: Our youth are burning hot !

-Rock Ken: Lee!

-Rock Lee: Ken !

-Rock Ken: Lee!

-Rock Lee: Ken !

-Rock Ken: Lee!

-Rock Lee: Ken !

[ A landscape with sunset and cheap music had appeared. All tried to remove the infamous genjutsu , but it was impossible . Sasuke activated his sharingan to dissipate , but instead ... he memorized ]

Naruto : (You lied to me , you said you would be immune to genjutsu.)

**- Alastor : I told you all but one ... and I fear this may be worse .**

-Naruto: You're kidding right?

**- Alastor : ...**

- Naruto:( Kami know I'm a demon, but please have mercy. That something happen!)

[ As if he had been heavenly work appeared Ibiki . Manager first review ]

- Ibiki ( Where is everyone? ) thought there were more people .

- Ino : All were frightened to know that kind [pointing to Naruto ]

- Ibiki ( This guy? ... Is that the infamous Minato has told me ) going to start the first review.

[Unfortunately for the examiner, only 21 participants were included if the chunin for testing ... very few compared to the 300 signed , which will be reduced to about 60 . Had to restructure the evidence.

The first part of the test consisted of a series of difficult questions. Impossible for a genin , the goal was to copy. The tenth question was a test of will, in which all passed]

- Naruto : I hate exams.

- Ibiki : (awesome, all achievers... even if you make changes) Congratulations on passing the first review I just have to add...

[ How it is routine only goes without saying that Anko did her typical entry ]

-Anko: I'm your examiner, the unmatched Anko Mitarashi

-Ibiki: This Anko ... (as I say?) is no longer needed your intervention. Highlighted nin

-Anko: How? [Anime tears] You have been very cruel to your review.

-Ibiki [shaking his head]: It wasn't me, that guy appear intimidated the other participants. [Pointing to Naruto that free us from all unrighteousness smile to an expression that would scare anyone.]

-Anko: Interesting ku, ku, ku.

-Satsuki: Let Naruto-Kun!

[Ibiki had to quickly go to talk to the Kage, due to the low number of participants, the test of the forest had to be removed to pass the fighting. This caused a stir, but as it was very early and the guests had come from other areas. The fight would take place the same evening]

-Ibiki: Before going to the stadium we will give a series of numbers to determine the order of the fighting.

[All took their corresponding numbers, the order was as follows:

-Naruto Fox vs Sabaku no Gaara

-Sasuke uchiha vs Sabaku no Kankuro

-Rock Lee vs Rock Ken

- Sabaku no Temari vs Tenten

-Choji Akimichi vs Shino Aburame

-Satsuki Uchiha vs Mito Uzumaki Namikaze

-Himura vs Kiba vs Shikamaru]

**-Alastor: That will be fun**

* * *

[[Sand hour Konoha tournament]]

[The stadium was packed even though it had anticipated dates.

This occasion was special, on the stage of Kage were not only the Hokage and his wife. There was also the Kazekage, Raikage and new godaime Mizukage ... Kakashi Hatake and Jiraiya were also there.

The Kazekage was quite silent, as if thinking, "I'm screwed." The Mizukage Raikage was excited and a little pissed. After a long speech from the hokage the tournament... started]

-Mei: Nice speech.

-Minato: Thank you but Kushina wrote it.

[In the stands Hayate was the proctor]

-Hayate: [cough] Could come Mr. Fox and Gaara?

[Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand but Naruto did not appear]

-Hayate: Mr. Fox?

-Minato: (that guy seems to unmanned... hehe)

[Suddenly a fog came on stage and a voice began to speak]

-Naruto: "I'm the sandaime Mao, the world is my territory, My job is to punish what I consider unfair and you can Blame Kami if you be on my way. Well, you will not have salvation...

My name ...Naruto Fox "

[basically, a good entry]

-Minato: [furious] Damn, is believed to be good at appearances.

-Kakashi: It's best not to anger him.

-Minato: You know him?

-Kakashi: (sweating bullets) good at, we saw it in the mission of Tazuna and he, the ...

-Kushina: What else?

-Kakashi: He's ...

-Minato: He is?

-Kakashi: Your son

* * *

**Chapter 7: Meeting**

- Kakashi: Your son.

- All: What!?

- Minato: No, it can not be ...

[ Inside was calmer that was not for his daughter and it was her brother ]

- Kushina: son...

- Kakashi : Please don't say anything to Naruto. [ supplication ]

- Minato: Why? He is our son .

- Kakashi: In the mission of the bridge told me if i reveling his identity without his consent, he destroy's Konoha in an instant. [Citing like a robot ]

- Jiraiya : That's impossible .

- Mei: It's possible. It is also why I made Raikage come with the Jinchurikis .

[In different areas, we could see Haku, Zabuza and Yagura. In another Yugito and Killer Bee]

- A: What does the guy with the Jinchuriki ?

- Mei: I do not know exactly. But thanks to him, the rebellion ended ... he won ... he fight to Yagura in his biju form.. alone

[ All were impressed ]

- A: Impossible!

- Orochimaru: ( maybe I can use it to destroy the leaf) .

- Kushina: [putting her hand on the heart] You think he forgive us ?

- Minato: If he done with Mito, perhaps we too ...

* * *

[ [ Back to the arena ] ]

- Gaara: Mother wants blood .

- Naruto: [ pulling out a bucket and spade] Oh, and I wanted to play sandcastles

[ Gaara using sand... tries to Blasts Naruto, like a game, Naruto dodge with no problem and with hands in his pockets. Every time moved faster.]

-Rock Lee: That quickly, the flames of youth are full!

-Sasuke: (That power should belong to the elite)

-Satsuki/Haku: Go Naruto-kun!

[At that time, Satsuki and Haku looked into the distance ... This could be the beginning of the destruction. Luckily, his attention was called by a cry in the stadium. Gaara had a hit from Naruto, the blow was so hard that made him bleed, but for his high sand skin, the blow could have been fatal]

-Gaara: Blood ?... is My own blood!

-Temari: This is not good.

-Kankuro: Gaara... You will lose control?

-Naruto: (It's almost time)

[Gaara's body began to be covered with sand in a form of mini Shukaku]

-Gaara/Shukaku: I'll kill you!

[Naruto started laughing like a psychotic, people thought he was crazy.]

Naruto: I'm sorry, but before claiming my life. You might want to see something.

**-Natsumi: It going to be interesting, apart from me... Shukaku, Matatabi and were the most affected by his disappearance... that day came his bloodlust .**

**-Alastor: The time has come.**

[Naruto begins to make a chant, gradually enlarges its shadow. All were in confusion, a voice came on the air]

-Alastor: You seem to have self-control problems, perhaps comes from family, nee-chan

-Gaara/Shukaku: What the hell?

[The shadow began to take shape, Naruto began to speak with high voice]

-Naruto: Konoha Village, I present my sensei and brother, nidaime Mao ... Alastor Fox

[The shadow completed form showing a "liberated" Alastor, I was wearing the same clothes and had a joyful expression.]

-Alastor: "It seems that for now I'm at 50% power..." It's been a long time.

-Shukaku/Gaara: It's impossible! All you seek, even Rikudo.

-Alastor: Well I'm still here, then we'll talk. You still have a pending fight with our little brother before the family reunion ... we'll recommend you work thoroughly ha ha ha.

[Alastor went to the box of participants leaving the audience in silence, praying for all to be a kind of macabre joke]

* * *

[[From the stands]]

**-Matatabi: The puppy is back**

-Yugito: You know him?

**-Matatabi: Is our little brother**

-Yugito: Is it a biju?

-Matatabi: No, or at least was not. The last time I saw him was over 700 years ago.

* * *

[[Kage's place ]]

-Minato: What is this?

-Jiraiya: I don't know, I had never heard of a Alastor between biju.

-Mei: Apparently, from what I heard, it grew with biju under the teachings of Rikudo.

-Kushina: But that was hundreds of years ago!

-Orochimaru: (ku, ku, ku should know the secret of immortality)

[[In the battle]]

-Naruto: How about a little fun?

-Gaara: [back to normal] Mother is confused.

-Naruto: Mother? you're My nephew... then, let's have fun [Zaraki Smile ]

-Alastor [anime tears]: I've taught him well.

[Gaara started throwing sand shurikens nonstop. This time Naruto simply stood on the site]

-Naruto: (I shouldn't use on it, is family... but it's just ... balls!)

[Just in time when the shuriken would hit the demon's body, this disappeared from view. Everyone watched the stadium but did not find it.]

-Gaara: Do not hide.

-Naruto: Over here!

[Naruto was floating in the air, everyone was amazed. Gaara began to form his coat/sand dome supposedly invincible.]

Temari: This is not good.

-Kankuro: For our brother or the other?

Temari: Everyone. Look at the smile on that guy.

[Naruto seemed happy, very happy]

- Naruto [aloud] :Yes ! it seems very sturdy , sure can now survive.

- Alastor: I think it is better take cover.

- Sasuke: Why should we listen to you ?

- Alastor: I think I know ... damn, I have to create a barrier or be destroyed Konoha . The best place to make it is at this place

* * *

[ [ Palco Kage ] ]

- Jiraiya: What is the boy proposed?

-Mei: Nothing good , maybe ... no, not so crazy ... shit .

[ In a flash appears Alastor ]

- Minato: YOU!

- Alastor: Talks then... I have to create a barrier in record time.

- Kakashi: A barrier?

- Alastor: If I would not invoke... Konoha and leaves the map .

- Raikage: There is no jutsu as well , all would be a biju.

-Mei: So, is this technique ?

- Alastor: Yes. [ Sunglasses is placed ]

- Minato: What technique ?

[[With Naruto]]

- Naruto: "More black than darkness, redder than the blood that flows, buried in the stream of time , under your holy name of the dark now swear by the power you and I possess all the stupid face before me are destroyed"

**Dragon Slave!**

[From the hands of Naruto came a powerful blast of crimson energy that directly impacted the defense of Gaara causing a huge explosion. Luckily for the public, the barrier is active in time. When the smoke cleared , the battle zone was now a huge crater with a barely conscious Gaara.]

* * *

[[Palco Kage]]

- Alastor : Right on time. (Why nobody did this for me? Always had to flee to avoid paying damages)

- Raikage : What most devastating technique.

- Alastor : Obvious is the spell kills dragons. [looking at Jiraiya] We finally found my rival.

- Jiraiya : Rival? [Frightened] If you just saw for the first time .

- Kushina: Also, if you have... trained Naruto, Jiraiya can not win.

- Alastor : Who said it was in the battlefield? [mystery pause] I'm the real Otaku-shadow and my next book gonna crush the Icha Icha saga .

[disappears leaving Jiraiya traumatized . Minato and the rest of the audience was silent]

* * *

-Proctor: Winner ... Naruto Fox

[The audience burst into applause , Naruto caught Gaara and gave it to the medical service. This done, Naruto went to the box of participants as if nothing had happened. Almost everyone was in a corner ... almost all replanteaban if it was good idea to stay in the examination ]

- Sakura: You've destroyed the area!

- Sasuke: Teach me this technique !

- Satsuki: Good job Naruto- kun.

- Naruto: thanks .

-Rock Lee/Rock Ken: Its flames are burning !

- Natsumi: Mito, ask as Alastor has exited .

- Mito: emmm nii ... Naruto , how you freed your brother?

-Naruto: You are developing a technique that temporarily only have access to half of its power. We intend to use the technique with all biju once this perfect . Although for the case biju is different.

- Mito: What do you mean? [puzzled]

-Naruto: This technique was planned to keep my demonic body once we separated , for the biju . Perhaps ye have the same power as the biju after extraction although simple assumptions.

**- Natsumi: Soon.. I will be free**

- Minato: Konoha Attention ! due to damage to the stadium , we postpone the proof until the area is repaired .

[ Gradually the stadium emptied. Haku and Zabuza were the stage of participants ]

* * *

- Zabuza: Good show gaki .

- Naruto: It was brief but intense.

- Haku: Naruto Kun !

- Naruto: What's Haku -chan?

[ Pause]

- Satsuki: Naruto- kun ... Who is this ?

[ As if the world were to be destroyed , the looks of the ladies clashed with tremendous force . Haku looked detach the form of an ice dragon and a tiger Satsuki fire . ]

- Naruto: Satsuki-chan... I present you to Haku -chan.

- Haku : Satsuki ? (Damn is the childhood friend of my Naruto , maybe ... )

* * *

**{ { Mental Haku movie in 3, 2, 1...**

[beautifully decorated with roses and hearts]

- Naruto: Satsuki-chan

- Satsuki: Naruto-kun

- Naruto: Satsuki-chan

- Satsuki: Naruto-kun

- Naruto: I love you

- Satsuki: I love you

[They kiss scene and begins censoring...]

**Quick disconnect mental movie}}**

* * *

- Haku : [Using the terrible accusing finger] You're my enemy!

- Naruto: [ with his hand covering his face ] This can not get better.

[ The company addressed the raven when they came out with Minato , Kushina , Jiraiya , Kakashi , A and Mei . Orochimaru had slipped to , well ... obviously Kushina was with tears on his face , he did not like Naruto. ]

- Kushina: My son. You're back

[Naruto lowered his head, obscuring his face , his eyes seemed to glow (Imagine teachers Kenichi)]

- Naruto : Who told you that?

[ Mei and A used the finger , pointing to a Kakashi was sweating like a machine gun. The answer was obvious . ]

- Naruto : I see ... seems to be given a lesson [eyes shone more brightly.]

* * *

Chapter 8 : Finding Forgiveness and juvenile combat

.

.

- Naruto: I hope you learned your lesson

[We can see a totally fucked Kakashi in the ground, his mouth seemed to be his soul in a debate to stay or leave the body , the rest of the group was in a sweat . It's only been 5 seconds of the start of punishment snitch. Sakura and Sasuke had left to avoid confrontations to see a scene of such violence that felt compelled to censor. Haku was spellbound to see how executing a punishment her loved Naruto]

- Zabuza : Ha ha ha I should take a picture.

- Mito: Nii-san, do not you think you've been through?

Naruto: But if I have content ... [Looking at the sides] (Where is Alastor?)

[ Naruto began to walk forward in the search for his older brother, when a hand grabbed his shoulder. ]

- Minato: Naruto , my son ...

[ Naruto lowered his head somberly ]

Naruto : You're not my father

- Kushina: We want you to come home, I want us to be a family again!

- Naruto: Back to being a family? [Naruto started laughing]

As can be a family again ... if never was in the first place?

[ Naruto stopped in his laugh showing a serious side ]

You neglects life to some extent you understand the extra attention with Mito, at least you could have used a shadow clone to train me or acknowledge my existence... I will not even give congratulation to me on my birthday, no... only her.

-Jiraiya: But you have forgiven Mito.

[Naruto took a sigh]

-Naruto: I have my reasons, Mito was a little girl and her neglect of me was perhaps acceptable why he was not really aware of his actions ... but they were adults and aware. In addition we also have forgiven that a member of MY family is sealed inside.

-Kushina: But you're a member of our family

[Naruto had a sarcastic laugh]

-Naruto: Family member? I remember that give her the title of heir's clan, equivalent to repudiate the previous heir and subsequent expulsion of the clan.

When I heard that night I understood, that you never were willing me to be part of your family, so I never train because it is not good for someone who does not know the clan of your styles.

- Kushina: But... [In her face you could see the tears]

- Naruto: No "but"... this will only happen because I was the first to go out.

- Minato: Son, we were going to let you to stay home and we went start to train you.

-Naruto: I said I'm not your son. And I doubt it, as you just said "you were going to leave" as something wonderful. Like a puppy abandoned in the street and picked because my missery. You cann't hold me, I'm not shinobi of Konoha ... I'm not even a shinobi.

- Jiraiya: [in a desperate attempt] Not interested in learning the Rasengan or Hiraishin?

- Naruto: I have better techniques and although I wanted to, I can not

[Mei intrigued]

- Mei: Why can not you? Is that why you did not want to learn any jutsu in Kiri?

- Naruto: I'm not human, I don't own chakra in my body.

[All shocked]

- Minato: It's not possible, the chakra is essential for life and have biju chakra. Furthermore, if that's true... it is impossible that you can use that class techniques.

Naruto: First, biju and devil are not the same. Secondly pathetic chakra is based on a mixture of physical and spiritual energy. You can only use while a small portion of both simultaneously. Humans are designed with a system to handle this kind of power and this power ... the only chakra. Through chakra coils, tenketsu chakra points and circuits

[He take a break]

Naruto: I don't have chakra system, however, as a result I am able to use 100% of both the physical and the spiritual.

Thanks to my condition can generate 4 different types, depending on the combination:

Maryoku, Reiatsu and are mainly based on the spiritual and Ki focuses more on the physical side.

-Satsuki: And the fourth power?

-Naruto: I have not mastered, Alastor has never shown me, but told me it's the combination of both energies at peak performance. Control is crucial in that kind of energy ... he could destroy the planet if my control fail's

[Minato and Kushina were impressed explaining what Naruto could do but were also sad that he could not draw him again with his technical training]

Naruto: Now, I'm looking for my brothers. Mito, the rest awaits.

-Natsumi: I did not think that my brother Alastor had become so strong, Rikudo would be happy.

-Mito: Naruto, I know you've been bad but ...

[Naruto kept his composure, he wanted to distribute cakes but started walking]

-Naruto: I thank you.

[Virtually all were confused]

-Naruto: Do not become absurd ideas, I hate enough to do things I later regret because I didn't have childhood. But thanks to that, I met Alastor. He was chained for God knows how and I fled from a home without love, accept me as his brother... over the years and although his training was terrifying, I had never been so happy as when I was with Satsuki, Mikoto and Itachi... the feeling of a real family.

[Satsuki was smiling and shedding a few tears of happiness]

- Satsuki: Naruto-kun.

- Minato: (We will not give up)

- Naruto: See you later at home Satsuki... there are some things I want to check .

[Mito and Naruto walked away with leaving all the " troops" and fainted quite badly hurt Kakashi ]

- Haku : Wait Naruto- kun! [Haku marching comically looking for Naruto ]

- Kushina: What can we do to accept it?

- Minato: I don't know.

- Jiraiya: I failed, he was the child of prophecy... I thought it was his sister. If I had not mistaken, maybe ... It's my fault.

- Kushina: [lowering her head] All we fail .

- A: Looks like we're in the middle of a family discussion, maybe ...

- Mei: Get out of here?

- A: Yes... [Remembering suddenly and speaking with an exclamation] You forgot to ask me the question of the Jinchuriki!

[Minato out of his mental meltdown]

- Minato: What issue?

- A: Naruto sent a letter for us to bring our Jinchuriki . Given that Gaara is here. Of the 9 biju, 5 are now in Konoha.

- Jiraiya: That can be tricky.

- Satsuki: I think I know why ... want to release them.

-A: It's crazy! They destroy everything in their path, plus the hosts die.

[ Satsuki cocks her head in denial ]

-Satsuki: No nothing happened to them, are developing a technique. I do not think they're going to cause a lot of destruction... Alastor and Naruto want to gather their family.

-Minato: So Kyubi considers his family more than us ... that ironic.

* * *

[[Nursing Konoha]]

[In the hospital ward are Bee, Yugito, Yagura, Kankuro and Temari with saving his brother Gaara . Temari and Kankuro were concerned , not only the health of his brother but it also because he was "asleep"]

- Kankuro: I can't believe it , Gaara is sleeping .

- Yagura: Is something special?

- Temari: When Gaara sleeps, the Ichibi Appears .

[A voice from the door]

- Alastor : Maybe it is now busy thinking about other things.

- Bee: You are...

- Alastor: The brother of the biju ... a pleasure. Yagura , what are you doing?

- Yagura : Better, I still feel bad about what I did

- Alastor : You were under genjutsu of Madara , don't worry... [smiled] looks like everybody .

[Naruto and Mito entered the room]

- Naruto: Hello Alastor-nii ...

[ Naruto received a blow by Alastor ]

- Alastor: You idiot! ["Big Head jutsu"] How do you think use the dragon slayer ? Today... you run out of ramen

Naruto : Is that wanted to use ["puppy dog eyes"]

- Alastor : Just this once... by the way, I have been researching the area and you were right, I found Mikoto.

- Mito: Satsuki 's mother is alive ?

- Naruto : Where is he?

- Alastor: This state of artificial coma in Root. Tomorrow I will use the review to rescue her.

- Naruto: Okay, but you'll miss the fun.

- Alastor: I think not, after all I guess the snake or the sand will not do something stupid when we were here [Temari and Kankuro Looking to seriously]

- Temari: (Impossible, how do you know?) Do not give that talk

- Alastor: your plans are great and I recommend you do not do it. They are cheating.

- Kankuro: what are you talking about?

- Alastor: The Kazekage is dead and Orochimaru is impersonating him. So what you do now is up to you. Moving on, I would like to thank you for accepting the invitation.

- Bee: No problem, what's the point? [Making his rap]

- Naruto: Alastor and I want to release the biju their prisons.

- Yugito: But that's impossible, take away the biju would kill us.

- Alastor: Do not worry, we've thought of that problem is already solved. What do you think?

**- Matatabi: Is it true what they say? Can we be free?**

- Yagura: I agree but what will happen when they are free... not to say but they are huge.

[Gaara was asleep, his "mother" was shocked with the news that Alastor was still alive. From the day he disappeared leaving a shabby area with traces of blood, began killing seeking the scent of his blood... thinking that someday could find.

After a long talk, the Jinchuriki accepted the offer. The plan would commence once the examination is completed, Temari and Kankuro had decided to abandon the plan of invasion and were happy that Gaara would not be a weapon.

It was a pretty busy night, first it was hell to get that Haku had booked the hotel with Zabuza and Mizukage Yagura away. He hated the fact that Naruto was home of Satsuki...

...

* * *

**{Haku's mental movie in 3, 2, 1...**

Naruto: Thanks for letting me be in your house Satsuki-chan.

- Satsuki: Naruto-kun, we are now together.

- Naruto: Yes

[as Fantasy Haku, the Uchiha had changed his dress style by a sado]

- Satsuki: You do not think you were going to stay here for free right?

- Naruto: Satsuki-chan, what are you doing ... Haku-chan ...?

- Satsuki: Haku is not here, let's have fun ha ha ha!

[Scene censored and cut quickly with a "Nooo" by Haku]

**End of the mental movie}.**

* * *

it was pretty hard to deal with her, her mind was not normal and Zabuza was concerned ... considering that Haku has not read any Jiraiya's Icha Icha... yet, think about what would happen if she did...

Furthermore Alastor, Naruto, Sasuke and his brother Satsuki not had a good night. Kushina and Minato tried to invite them to dinner, but Naruto's refusal was clear ...

Sasuke wanted to teach his techniques, but after a little lesson by explaining Naruto and could not, have convinced him chakra temporarily.

After dinner, Alastor promised the Uchiha a special surprise for tomorrow, did not know what it was but said they would like.

Naruto had a smile, even though he was a bit worried about his brother. During the meeting in the infirmary, he tried not to make eye contact with Mito and the few times he watched she put a strange sad look.

He didn't want to ask because maybe it was much dislike, but most had far greater mystery:

Shortly before arriving in Konoha in his Mindscape, sneaked into mental house was sitting in a chair staring at a strange picture, a smiling Alastor was appreciated with a young man who seemed the exact equivalent Mito, if not for the nonexistent mustache marks. Who would this girl?.

.

* * *

[[Stadium]]

-Minato: Thank you all for waiting, thanks to the efforts of our citizens. We can continue with the tests. Hopefully it will not happen again.

[The stadium was fully packed, everyone wanted to see the great Uchiha and Ronin in a clash]

-Proctor: Sasuke vs Kankuro, please report to the arena to begin.

[Sasuke appeared quickly, however Kankuro looked thoughtful ... even down to the sand finish slowly]

-Sasuke: This is going to be easy.

-Kankuro: Be prepared.

-Proctor: Begin!

[The fight did not last, Sasuke began launching Kunais. Kankuro use puppet as his shield and countered with a barrage of poisoned sembon.

Thanks to sharingan, he managed to dodge. He used the technique copied from Lee to attack combined with a Katon jutsu. Kankuro was standing just a puppet in a pretty sorry state.]

-Proctor: Winner, Sasuke Uchiha

[People hailed the victory of the Uchiha, this was a superior smile even for a moment had a slight chill to remember that Naruto would face... but he is the elite and was a sure win]

-Proctor: Ken Rock vs Rock Lee, down to the arena to begin.

[In the crowd a gruesome scenario, two in green spandex, big eyebrows. The only difference was the hair, one long and the other short.]

Lee: Yosh! Let's have a good fight cuz if I don't win I will give 100 laps around Konoha.

-Ken: The flames of youth burn hard, if I lose 50 laps to give Konoha using hands.

-Gai: This fight is the most juvenile, Ignite your youth! [Pose nice guy]

-Lee/Ken: Gai sensei!

[The public was horrified, a mysterious scene of a sunset, cheap music and rose petals appeared from nowhere. Many ninjas trying to break the genjutsu, Temari was envious of her brothers who were now in the infirmary.]

-Naruto: Stop that bullshit or else I'll kill you now!

[The trio of spandex, ceased trading at the time. Everyone worshiped Naruto in thanks, didn't know whether to be flattered or scared by the reaction of the staff. Too bad the public didn't know that the actions of Gai, Lee and Ken, Naruto had probably developed the most terrifying technical... more illusory than Tsukuyomi]

-Lee: Konoha-sempu!

-Ken: Shoryuken!

[Lee began with one of his favorite combos, Ken managed to dodge. The parameters of both were equally matched. For five minutes it was a hit and dodge duel]

-Ken: I think it's about time we seriously cousin.

-Lee: Time to take off the weights!

[Lee and Ken had in their hands the weights that were on the heaters. From the stands of the participants, was the lazy Nara ... yes, still participated and was a little did not want to participate because it was clear that it was impossible to win but fear of quarrel which would give her mother for giving is more frightening ...]

Shikamaru: Both can turn the tables a few simple weights?

-Satsuki: Ken Go on!

[Everyone was surprised to see the craters were formed by allowing the weights. The combat, as you can tell, went to another level. Their speed increased at an incredible rate]

-Naruto: This may be interesting, I have wanted to face them. [Sadistic smile]

[The fight became more intense, the battle came to the point that used 4 of the 8 gates. Many high-level shinobi could continue to view the fight. Ken and Lee were the limit]

-Ken: Let's finish with our best shot!

-Lee: Yosh!

[Both charged against the other with the preparation fist after both were hit with fist raised looking in opposite directions. Everyone was impressed by the skills of these "youth" genin. After a brief pause one callus and the crowd noise was great. Resounded while in Konoha]

* * *

[[At the time, unknown location]]

.

[Alastor was in front of a door, when he heard the sound of the crowd]

-Alastor: (It seems that they are having a good time)

Ambu-Root: Go away from here, this is a time restricted area ... are such examinations. (If captured, Danzo-sama can turn it into an asset of Konoha)

Give up and surrender.

[Alastor began to laugh, not so sadistic ... rather as if he had heard a good joke]

-Alastor: Very good!

[Alastor slapped the ambu root? Harmless? you will think. The truth is that no, that "Pat" made the ambu crashed into the sunset and broke]

-Ambu [Before fainting]: Monster

-Alastor: thanks for opening the door and think that you have such good hospitality Mikoto-san ... I'm coming for you.

.

* * *

Well that's all for now, enjoy the week

With this. The correct translation of the uploaded chapters finished.

From now on, new episodes will be uploaded. Thank you for your patience


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 9: Ghosts of the past**

**.**

[While everyone enjoys fighting of chunin, Alastor is infiltrated... rather enters the secret root installations.] The design of the complex is fairly dark, long corridorsand narrow. [Alastor input caused the alarms and they were gradually becoming more and more agents of root]

-Alastor: Didn't lack that come forth all to meet me! I am sorry not to have brought some cookies.

-Root: It is arrested on be half of Konoha. That is supposed to do here?

-Alastor: I came to wake up someone, but I think I'm going to close this "nice" local.

[The ambu root was the first to try to attack, as if they were all in slow silver Pelican began to Dodge each and every one of the attacks I its constant movement, he managed to pass through the crowd withouthitting]

-Root: Damn. [He began to make stamps] **Katon: Gogyaku no jutsu!**

[Alastor stayed in place, did not carry out any technique to Dodge.] With a simple look, using his left hand extended Palm, imitating a sword, it divided the katon in two.]

-Alastor: Nice fire technique... my turn. "**Firaga"**

[Right hand, formed a compressed ball of fire. Alastor threw the small ball made the ambu root. On impact, the small sphere expanded... roasting everything in itspath. Leaving a trail of ashes where previously the ninjas. Alastor went his way with a calm pace, unhurried. After a few minutes walking came into a large room, which had two great features. [The first, was the signal at the end of the room, showing the way to the laboratories / nursing and the second, in the middle ofthe room was one elderly man with scars, face and hands bandaged... was the leader of root, Danzo]

-Danzo: (this boy is strong, perhaps to make it the perfect weapon for Konoha) Has gone far, young boy, what if you surrender and I save the inconvenience?

-Alastor: I'm sorry, but it will be that not. (Danzō can give the Tin)

-Danzō: Don't you like to work for me? (I'll use the sharingan to have him at my mercy with the genjutsu).

-Alastor: First of all, your sharingan of Shisui will not work with me.

-Danzo: It is impossible, how do you know that?

-Alastor: Knowledge is power, I feel it is a secret. If I told you, I would have to kill you... wait, I'm going to kill you. (Better not to play with it, can be a nuisance)

-Danzo: Cocky brat.

-Alastor: **Great King zero!**

[A powerful bolt of energy came out of the hand of Alastor. He danced it had notime to Dodge enough, the attack disintegrated him the extremities of the left half ofhis body.

Danzō smiled despite the pain of the attack, at that moment vanished like a mirage. As a sixth sense, Alastor scornful attack from behind from a danced completely unharmed]

-Danzō: surprised?

-Alastor: Not at all... in fact I love to use the Izanagi. Can that my next book isentitled "thousand ways of ending danced"

-Danzo: Not is how you know of the Izanagi, but not you last much.

-Alastor: the opposite Lord, how many Sharingan are?. Your technique is limited and I haven't started to sweat.

-Danzō: Curse you.

[The following censored scenes were as if Danzo was in a video game at maximum difficulty and their lives counter, in this case sharingan was decreasing until there was none left.]

-Alastor: This is your end...

-Danzō: This is not over

-Alastor: (would that not done? what could you do?... shit)

[Alastor recalled the confrontation Danzō-Sasuke and how would end a suicide technique.] Quickly run away of Danzo and began to exercise a barrier in a desperateattempt. Few know that this technique is limited and only usable once per had to use it to avoid the explosion to kill Mikoto Uchiha, but he wanted to save the technique for the finals. In the end, the explosion was contained and only noticed a light earth tremor.

Now danzō is dead, there was nothing of it. Only thing left was to find a woman sleeping. It wasn't very hard to find now that there was no root.

* * *

Unlike the typical hospital rooms, it was a dark room and not very nice. Several machines were connected to the sleeper Mikoto, some were to keep it alive and others were to avoid that will wake her up. Although it seemed amazing, they had managed to avoid the muscles of the female is atrophied by inactivity. ]

-Alastor: Let's see, there must be some record here.

[As if he had divine help, in this case demonic... found a booklet of taking a look at the memorandum, began turning off the machines.

He waited several minutes until finally the Uchiha began to react, by slowly opening eyes.]

-Mikoto: where am I?... I was at home and I saw Itachi and... Itachi!

-Alastor: Calm down, these safe.

[Mikoto was set on the boy, appeared to be an age of 17. Silver hair and a fewc urious yellow eyes, seemed to reflect an expression of serenity. She began to look at the area, it didn't seem the typical hospital room. This generated her more questions.]

-Mikoto: who are you? Where am I?

-Alastor: my name is Alastor Fox, are at the base of root. I have come to rescue you my lady

-Mikoto: rescue me?

-Alastor: apparently root took the Uchiha massacre to kidnap you, I don't know why, but you've been in a coma for eight years.

[Mikoto stayed astonished]

-Mikoto: Eight years! My children are well?

-Alastor: They are alive, right now they are in the chūnin exams. My brother Naruto is with them.

[Mikoto smiled knowing that her children were alive]

-Mikoto: That chance, know of a child who is called equal. Namikaze Naruto.

-Alastor: He is the same person.

-Mikoto: what?

[Alastor had a drop of sweat style anime]

-Alastor: You just wake up, please don't get nervous...

-Mikoto: why you say that Naruto is your brother.

-Alastor: It turns out that the date of the slaughter of your family, was also the night that I met Naruto... He fled home, apparently, I hear secretly as they would a ppoint to Mito as heir and could not tolerate it more.

-Mikoto: You found he?

-Alastor: rather, he found me... [slight smile]. Let's say he left of human being and came to be a part of my family. You've been caring for since then, when Naruto learned of the massacre... found it curious that your body is not found so yesterday I was researching on the streets until I found this place. I've already in charge of root.

[Mikoto was impacted, wanted to find Kushina to give her a beating for rejecting her son. Although apparently couldn't find someone who tried it]

-Mikoto: Sorry, but I think hearing that Naruto is not human.

-Alastor: Yes, now is a demon... the third King devil.

-Mikoto: T-the King... of demons...? the third?

-Alastor: I was the second... I think it's better to get out of here. Can you move?

[Mikoto began to rise slowly, surprisingly not cost her much effort.] Rather it seemed to move as if she had a nap instead of a coma for 8 years.

Out of the laboratories, Mikoto was surprised by the large crater what was in the room]

-Mikoto: what has happened?

-Alastor: Danzō he was losing and in a desperate to win, used the self-destruction. I find it useless

[After 10 minutes of walking, seeing the pile of defeated root, Mikoto was set in Alastor, did not have any scratch.]

-Mikoto: (It was assumed that the ambu are members of level jonin and the win them easily... what will be the scope of its force?)

* * *

[The streets were almost empty, virtually all Konoha was in the stadium.]

-Alastor: We have already almost reached. (I think it's better to not go to the area of Naruto, perhaps... If it can be fun) Mikoto-chan, please, get on my back. We will go faster.

[Mikoto is had flushed by the suffix even though she missed the reason for riding his back]

-Mikoto: Yes, already going [climbing back] how's... yaaa!

[Mikoto could not finish the sentence, gave a small cry since Alastor began to fly at full speed. For an instant, she could see Konoha from the sky. It was a beautiful sight.

Then began to descend to a specific area of the stadium: the Kage box.

At that time people that palco had an expression on the face which had no price.

Mei Terumi and A were surprised by the fact that someone fell from the sky and Minato Kushina with Jiraiya to see the person who least expected, Mikoto.

In case anyone wondered, the Kazekage "Orochimaru" was not in the box]

-Kushina: Mikoto, you're live!

[Mikoto came to Kushina, the redhead had a smile on her face as well as Mikoto. Mikoto approached Kushina with a wide smile. What happened then do not expect it. ]

-Mikoto: Kushina-baka! [The Uchiha matriarch hits across the face to the Uzumaki]

-Alastor: (I imagined it)

-Kushina: what...?

-Mikoto: How dare? 8 years in a coma and the first news that receipt is that Naruto was home! You are horrible parents.

[Kushina, began to cry. Minato and Jiraiya also had a sad expression.

[Obviously knew that recovering Naruto almost was like saying that Jiraiya is not a pervert... I mean "super-pervert".]

-Minato: Mikoto-san I... you're right. The fact of how we treat him is unforgivable, but we're trying to forgive us.

-Mei: You who are busy with that emotion, but what is that 8-year-old in a coma?

[Alastor began to explain with a completely carefree voice]

-Alastor: Very simple, in the Uchiha massacre root kidnapping to Mikoto and putit in a State of coma. Today I went to the base root and after "take care" of danzoand his agents it woke up.

-Jiraiya: do order?

-Mikoto: [Serious tone] did not leave anyone alive.

[Minato and Jiraiya were left with the fall mouth that almost looked like a mailbox]

-Alastor: Let these minutiae then what I've lost?

-A: It is that...

[The Raikage began to explain the events that have happened in his absence. The magnificent taijutsu match in which Rock Lee won his cousin. Then it was the fight between Tenten and Temari, Tenten unfortunately the worst possible opponent was since the techniques of futon of Temari, Tenten weapons were useless.

The fight Sakura and Ino was something pathetic, ended in draw. He was also a surprising tie between the two Hyuga, it seemed that Hinata was going to lose but with effort succeeded in a double KO.

The Akimichi thanks to his technique of bloating it won the Aburame although hewas in the infirmary for lack of chakra.

The bout between Satsuki and Mito was something worth seeing, the fight was tight for quite a while but in the end won Mito but for very little.

Due to the odd number, the round had a combat with tri-band. Shikamaru try to keep a side so the other two faint, its failure strategy... Himura used Kenjutsu skills to quickly beat Kiba and threw it against the Nara. Unfortunately for Himura, it is placed in an area with multiple booby traps, so it ended in another draw.

The semi-finals have lasted very little, Sasuke did not last, or two seconds... say it started with the elite stuffs and finished on the other side of the stadium with a brand of feet in the face.

The taijutsu of Lee and his great speed achievement beating Temari, and Mito won Shino. [Unfortunately, Lee was too tired by the previous bout with his cousin and couldn't participate now the finals were between Naruto and Mito]

-A: and that is all.

-Alastor:... interesting. With that Naruto against Mito.

.

* * *

[In the sand]

.

-Naruto: Now is the time.

-Mito: Nii-san

-Naruto: I want to see where they've arrived, Natsumi-nee, take a cable.

**-Natsumi: Okay, let's see you're made our brother.**

-Proctor: Naruto Fox vs Mito Namikaze!

.

[Combat could not start.

The Earth began to shake, the sky a strange portal appeared out of by little a figure came out of the portal. It was an individual who appeared to be no more than twenty, short hair blue and Emerald eyes. Her dress was alight armor silver colour with a duration in the Center cross. Everyone seemed amazed at this mysterious individual, but there was a person who felt somethingcompletely different, Alastor.

Hatred, feelings of revenge and terror, not for their safety if not for all the knew well that mysterious individual and knew that nothing good was going to leave.]

.

-Alastor: (Raziel...) Minato, make it all go... now!

.

[Not leave response time, in a blaze of speed, Alastor positioned in the arena where Mito and Naruto were. The unknown Raziel was already standing on the battlefield]

-Raziel: Alastor... Alastor, I'm surprised that you've taken off you chains... you thought that you could run away?

-Alastor: Do as I have found, Raziel?

-Raziel: are you kidding? At the moment in which the portal you engulfed... I sneaked in the. Took me five minutes of travel, but here I am.

-Alastor: Five minutes, I was chained for more than 60 years.!

(damn it, only have 60% of my strength).

-Raziel: Don't you speak... but I'm going to finish what we started.

-Naruto: who's this guy?

-Alastor: Raziel, right hand of Kami.

[Raziel is fixed in two people who were with the Mao: Alastor]

Let's see, we have a demon and...

[opened eyes as dishes, a feeling of disgust and hatred was palpable in the face of Raziel]

-Raziel: Impossible! Your damn bitch!... I saw how Kami-sama cut you head.

[Mito is had scared, what he wanted to say that guy?. Naruto was also concerned, could tell such a force and was something off the charts... in addition he also wanted to know what said Raziel, a safe that had relationship with that image.

On the other hand, Alastor was trying to keep his composure. he knew that one false step and Konoha and everyone would be destroyed or worse. It had used its barrier spell with Danzo and could no longer use it against Raziel.]

-Alastor: you're wrong! It is not Laila, it is Mito Namikaze.

[Raziel began to laugh with a great fury]

-Raziel: do you think that you can cheat me? Remember that my Lord granted me the vision of the soul and I can see her... clearly is Laila!.

.

.

* * *

**_Chapter 10: Laila_**

.

.

-Alastor: you're wrong! It is not Laila, it is Mito Namikaze.

[Raziel began to laugh with a great fury]

-Raziel: do you think that you can cheat me? Remember that my Lord granted me the vision of the soul and I can see her... clearly is Laila!

[Alastor, turned his head towards Mito. I was completely stunned, Naruto had never seen his brother with that expression]

-Alastor: not... It may not be.

-Raziel: My eyes never lie. I'm going to enjoy killing her... You can [licking his mouth] dies your most precious being for the second time.

[Completely in anger, by his mind several flashes of memory appeared... painful memories in which appeared a redhead, their only light. Had different images, first he saw it was bursting with happiness, a cherry tree, and finally the image without life of this woman... to the end only looked chains and darkness]

-Alastor: No!

[Alastor loaded with a decisive fury, concentrating all his strength in a single punch, got hit in the face of the angel... throwing it to fly several metres].

-Alastor: Naruto, takes to Mito and get out of here right now.

-Naruto: No, that guy seems strong. I'm going to help you.

-Alastor: Takes care of Mito... Please safe

[Naruto was concerned, the voice of his brother seemed to speak with a tone of supplication?]

-Naruto: Agree brother... but will return to help you.

-Alastor: go already.

[Naruto grabs to Mito-style wedding]

-Naruto: I will take you to where this Minato and the rest.

[Mito nodded, in a Flash of speed, they departed to the faces of the hokage mountain... the emergency bunker location.

Naruto and the rest didn't know it, but the day in which Mito saw Alastor in the mental landscape, had the feeling of knowing him for something.

That feeling so enigmatic remained during the talk with the Jinchūriki and afterwards was the Declaration of that enemy.

Returning to the battle zone, Raziel rose from the ground. [The coup didn't seem to affect him too much, almost seemed to smile]

-Raziel: You've lost your touch, looks set to be certain that it has been more than 60 years... you have become a bum [looking at the surroundings] curious, what this place?.

[Alastor had furrowed brow, hadn't neglected his training... the ritual of release for its new condition had weakened it temporarily.] He only had to wait]

-Raziel: Don't tell me... is this your original world? I'm going to have a great, theselands soon worship to Kami-sama.

-Alastor: (I have to move it from here) would like to kill me? ...Try to catch me.

[The akuma-shin started to move several kilometers from the village, luckily Raziel followed the game. Wasn't it far enough, but if the fight was serious, no zone could be safe for villages. The place of the battle would be decided in the middle of the forest]

-Raziel: It seems that you already tired of fleeing.

-Alastor: I should kill you on that occasion.

-Raziel: It's time to die demon, the world will get rid of the vile beings as those of your species.

[Raziel was a powerful kick against Alastor, this accomplished it block]

-Alastor: Celestial beings are the real villains. !

[By seizing the blocked leg of their enemy, the demon began to rotate on its axis, picking up speed. Loose leg making a blue movie release.

It wasn't more than a few seconds so the angel pushes at a high speed, the fight melee began to be of such a level flashes of shock with a sound that would be little the Thunder only you could see through the forest. Each blow generated a wave of wind which attacked against the trees.]

-Raziel: **I claim you: white flame of light!**

-Alastor: Shit...** Full buster!**

[The two techniques collided, a large tremor shook the battle was evenand the clash of light could be seen in the distance.]

.

* * *

[[Konoha]]

.

.

[All the people had taken refuge in the mountain Kage, many people werewatching through a window flashes in the distance, that combined toearthquakes reminded them to Kyuubi attack years ago.] Naruto came next Mitoto meet with his biological family]

-Naruto: Take care of Mito

-Kushina: where are you going? [Concerned]

-Naruto: I will help my brother.

-Minato: You are mad, it's a suicide

[Naruto had a look of concern]

-Naruto: Never had seen him so serious... the are using their maximum capacity,while still limited in power.

-Jiraiya: What do you mean?

-Naruto: The technique that I used to leave my body, temporarily has weakened him. For now only you can use slightly more than half of its true potential. Whyshould I help you.

-Mito: Half?

**-Natsumi: But the battle seems a combat between biju... what its true scope?**

-Mito: I want to know because that guy my name is Laila... for some reason

**-Natsumi: Too many unknowns, just hope my brother out of this and we respond to all our doubts.**

-Kushina: Please, don't go. It is impossible to win.

[The voice of Kushina was complete appeal, she didn't see her son dying]

-Naruto: It is my duty, it is my family.

[Naruto moved quickly, the words of the boy made feel to the Namikaze family like thousands of needles are in their hearts but in the Fund knew that it was right]

-Mito: can we do something to help nii-san?

-Minato: do not... Wait a minute!

-Jiraiya: do you have something in mind?

-Minato: do you remember the ball crystal of Hiruzen? Maybe we can watch the match.

-Kushina: We will support our son.

[Minato took out the crystal ball, it was difficult to get the view and that the objective had chakra... but nature Yes.] You only had to look and we began to see the fight between Titans]

.

.

* * *

[[Back to the battle]]

-Raziel: Come on, is this the best you can do?

-Alastor: Only was entering heat... **zero oscuras!**

-Raziel: **Hand of fate!**

[The attacks returned to collide, a bolt of energy greenish black and one gold. The power seemed to level but the attack of Alastor was losing power. Luckily his attack slowed enough Raziel technique and damage received was lower. Even so, it was with enough wounds]

-Alastor: (There is another option, it seems that I will be using the diabolical way, damn it, I'm not at full power... hope not to lose control. Forgive me Naruto)

[Luckily before commit something stupid, Naruto appeared]

-Naruto: brother!

-Alastor: Dammit, I told you that you took care of Mito [Alastor was completely worried that added to the tiredness]

-Naruto: I have made it a safe place, did you think to stay with fun?

-Alastor: (would never change eh?) [His face did a slight smile]

-Raziel: is the devil your brother? It seems that today is my lucky day.

-Alastor: It is not your battle. Please return.

-Naruto: Now I am the Mao and also your brother.

-Raziel: Do Mao?... would have given your title to this child? Poor boy, his reign ends here.

[Naruto had a look of determination]

-Naruto: I make a distraction for you, you prepare a good attack.

-Alastor: Be careful.

-Naruto: when this is over, you have to tell me some things.

[Naruto quickly charged the angel. Each stroke giving was easily blocked by hisenemy, this frustrated enough to the black hair guy

-Naruto: **Gea's Force!**

[His hands, formed a big ball of energy red (attack of wargreymon)]

-Raziel: **divine arrow!**

[As if it were a balloon with a PIN, Naruto's attack was cancelled. [The arrow went through the attack and passage mm beside Naruto, causing some injury]

-Naruto: impossible!

[Raziel began a barrage of punches, Naruto could barely keep up]

-Alastor: "Goddess of eternal nightmare, get rid of your prison, my body and my power to be the sword of black ice that will take us into the abyss;" that no power can stop us, destroyer of souls of the gods. Ragna Blade!"

[The famous Ragna Blade grew out of the hands of Alastor, although this seemed to concentrate and gathering more force in the technique.] Little by little, the sword was shrinking in size and taking a more solid form (imagine tensa zangetsu with an aura of Black Lightning)]

-Alastor: **Ragna blade... second stage**.

[Leveraging that Raziel was taking care of Naruto, it loaded at a high your best cut. Unfortunately, angel managed to avoid that the blowwould be fatal. But enough wounded left him]

-Raziel: curse this is not over! [I could barely get up]

-Alastor: Naruto, give together the coup de grace.

-Naruto: At maximum power

[Naruto raised his right hand and Alastor his left hand, a sphere of energy beganto form]

-Alastor/Naruto:

"Blacker than darkness, more red blood that flows, buried in the stream of time, under your sacred name now I swear to the darkness, by the power that you and I possess that all the stupid ones that face before me be destroyed"

**Dragon... slave!**

[The technique was devastating, the combination of the two demons originated a Dragon Slave of such magnitude that it swept away everything in its more than 20 kilometers in straight line, not I am nothing and no one alive. The landscape was a wooded area with a long straight line of mass destruction.

During the attack the sound of Raziel screaming in pain you could hear.]

-Naruto: Finish

-Alastor: Back to Konoha.

[The demonic duo left for Konoha, though they were almost exhausted by thebattle, Alastor wanted to go as soon as possible.]

.

* * *

[[Konoha, interior mountain Kage]]

.

-Minato: awesome.

-Mito: they have succeeded.

[Everyone was surprised by the images, this demonstration of power made many people wondered whether in the world there are more individuals like them, just from thinking about it shudder of horror.]

During the fight, Mikoto was reunited with her children. [Satsuki crying of happiness and Sasuke put face of duck surprise... There is much conversation among them since they were all tuned to the fight.]

-Jiraiya: I believe that we can already get all refuge... do continue with the tests?

-Mito: perhaps we should leave it for a few days to rest for nii-san.

-Minato: are you sure? Have you seen what is capable

[Minato didn't want were it faced with Naruto, had all the losing although he knew that Naruto would surely contain his force.]

At that moment, as if it were a coincidence, Naruto and Alastor entered the room... Despite the healing factor, both had several wounds and the clothes were in a sorry state. Naruto's shirt were just a few strips of fabric, showing his sculpted torso. [This provoked many girls blushed, the case was similar to Alastor... but a little worse, when he noticed some glances of some women and if you could read the thoughts of these women, Jiraiya would have enough material to make infinite Icha Icha books.]

-Alastor: I think it's better to go first for some clothes.

-Naruto: I support the motion, something tells me that this site is not secure.

[Luckily for the two, Alastor found large curtains that he use for cover. Although only a few moments before covering up, Haku had already taken a picture of the scene... her eyes seemed to glow. [Alastor and Naruto approached where the Namikaze, all Jinchūriki including Gaara also were on the site]

-Mito: You're amazing nii-san

[Mito was happy to see again his brother, although I was also a bit nervous seeing Alastor. He didn't tell her, everything seemed to be confusing for her. On the other hand, Minato was a bit annoying, Alastor knew that mysterious enemy and seemed to be the goal.]

-Minato: who was that man?

-Alastor:...

[Alastor didn't seem to respond, was a long silence]

-Mito: Why he told me Laila?

[During the battle, Alastor had been mulling over the head. People who die by the sword of Kami, their souls will not neither to Heaven nor hell... are stricken from existence, perhaps was the reason why it appeared the portal? The soul of Laila also went through the door into this world?

On the one hand he wanted to deny it, but he wanted that his theory was certain even knowing that it would be something sadder. Alastor had a sad expression,his voice was very low. ]

-Alastor: Think... that you... are her reincarnation.

[All were in doubt with the elucidation of Alastor]

-Kushina: that is what you mean? Who is Laila?

[The demon pressed fist forcefully, he didn't remember... was too painful]

-Naruto: Brother, please.

-Alastor: She was... the most important person to me.

[Alastor gave a sigh and sat down on the floor. [All did the same thing, it's like allintuyeran what was going to happen.]

-Alastor: I'm going to tell my story...

* * *

End of chapter


End file.
